


Der Bund der Magierinnen

by Jamage



Series: Mini-Vengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamage/pseuds/Jamage
Summary: Die letzte Etappe auf dem Weg Tony seine alte Gestalt wieder zu bringen.





	1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Tony

Tony erwachte und war sofort hellwach sowie aufs Äußerste gespannt. Normalerweise taumelte er aus dem Traumland und brauchte mindestens eine heiße Dusche, besser einen heißen Kaffee bevor er mit normalen Menschen umgehen konnte. Für JARVIS machte er gelegentlich eine Ausnahme, doch auch die AI hatte schon unter Tony Stark mit Schlafmangel leiden müssen. 

Jetzt jedoch war er wach und so munter als hätte ihm jemand seinen Kaffee intravenös gespritzt. Wobei Tony wusste, dass das nicht funktionierte und nein das war eine Geschichte, die er nicht mit der Öffentlichkeit teilen wollte.

Tony setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er hatte nicht erwartet in seinem Turm zu sein, dafür war die Geräuschkulisse von vorne bis hinten falsch, doch hiermit hatte er ebenfalls nicht gerechnet.

Tony war in einer Höhle. Einer Höhle wie direkt aus jedem beliebigen Hollywoodstreifen geklaut. Über seinen Beinen lag etwas, dass Tony mit Verspätung als Fell erkannte und ein unangenehmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken als ihn die Erinnerungen an seine letzten wachen Momente überfielen.

Wieder sah er sich um, doch weder Loki noch der Riesenwolf waren zu sehen. Tony sah auf seine Hände und stellte fest, dass er zitterte. Allerdings war es nicht einmal kalt in dieser Höhle. Plötzlich stürmte eine Flut von Erinnerungsbildern auf ihn ein wie zuletzt in der Höhle der Undine und Tony wurde mit einem Schlag klar, dass sein Zittern nichts mit der Kälte und alles mit der Höhle zu tun hatte.

Er schleuderte die Decke von sich, kam unsicher auf die Füße und machte sich so schnell er konnte auf dem Weg zum Ausgang. Halbblind vor Panik übersah er den schwarzen Wolf, der neben dem Ausgang lag und Wache schob. Der Junge bemerkte das Tier erst, als ein gewaltiges Knurren hinter ihm durch den Wald schallte.

Tony erstarrte und drehte sich dann langsam um. Der Wolf musterte ihn und hatte die Zähne gefletscht, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten sich von seinem Wachposten zu entfernen. Tony sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und stellte fest, dass die Panik dem Adrenalin in seinen Adern hatte weichen müssen.

„Hey. Hab dich gar nicht gesehen“, begrüßte er den Wolf. Der verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf seine Vorderpfoten fallen. Tony spürte wie seine übliche Neugier sich zu regen begann und wie schon auf der Lichtung, auf der Bucky hoffentlich nicht ins Gras gebissen hatte, Cap würde Tony umbringen wenn seinetwegen sein bester Freund draufgegangen war, machte er sich daran auf den Wolf zuzugehen.

Der beobachtete ihn unter halb gesenkten Lidern. Das stechende Rot seiner Augen hatte sich zu einem matten Schimmer gedämpft und Tony hatte mehr denn je den Eindruck, diese Augen bereits irgendwo anders gesehen zu haben.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Loki abgeblieben ist oder?“, fragte Tony und legte eine Hand zwischen die zuckenden Ohren des Wolfes. Der gab ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen einem Bellen und einem Jaulen lag. Tony nahm das einfach mal als: Nein ich hab keine Ahnung wo er ist, jetzt kraul mich, oder du landest doch noch auf der Speisekarte.

Tony ließ seine Finger durch das weiche schwarze Fell hinter den Ohren des Wolfes fahren und stellte dann fest, dass sein Pelz an Hals, Rücken und Schultern um einiges rauer war, als er von weitem aussah. Außerdem war der Wolf ziemlich ungepflegt und Tony wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was genau die Strähnen seines Fells so verklebte. 

Die Wunde an seiner Flanke, die vom Gewehr des Winter Soldiers stammte, war verschwunden, doch als Tonys Finger darüber glitten, erschauderte der Wolf und gab ein leises Knurren von sich. Tony waren seine Finger zu lieb um sich näher mit der Wunde zu beschäftigen, stattdessen machte er weiter mit seiner Bestandsaufnahme was den Wolf anging.

Er war seltsam ruhig dafür, dass er mit einem Tier, das er zuletzt gesehen hatte als es einen seiner Freunde angriff, an einem Ort, den er nicht kannte, aufgewacht war, doch Tony war sich sicher, dass die Panik noch kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, den der Trickster wählen würde um wieder auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen.

Tony wusste, dass er irgendwo auf halber Strecke den roten Faden seiner Gedanken verloren hatte, doch er war auch fast sicher, dass der Einzige, der in diesem ganzen magischen Schlamassel noch den Überblick hatte Loki war. Nur würde der sein Wissen nicht freiwillig teilen, eine Eigenschaft, die den Avengern schon mehrmals ernsthafte Scherereien bereitet hatte. Für gewöhnlich allerdings nur solche, die Fury zum Schreien, oder Pepper zur Weißglut brachten.

Pepper. Tony spürte wie sich etwas in seinem Magen zusammenzurrte, als er seine Hosentaschen vergeblich nach seinem Handy absuchte. Nicht dass er davon ausgegangen war hier Empfang zu haben. Nein er mochte schon äußerst unaufmerksam sein, doch wenn nicht irgendein Spaßvogel zwei Asteroiden in eine stabile Umlaufbahn um den Planeten, den er Erde nannte, befördert hatte, und das bezweifelte der kleine Milliardär doch stark, dann befand er sich auf einer weiteren der neun Welten. Diesmal eine mit drei Monden statt zwei Sonnen, wobei sich Tony nicht sicher war ob das hier nicht doch wieder Alfheim war.

Allerdings sah der Wald vor der Höhle so ganz anders aus. Eine Unzahl verbrannter Bäume war unter den frisch gewachsenen Schösslingen zu erkennen, die diesen Wald ausmachten. Irgendetwas hatte hier gebrannt und es war wohl gerade lange genug her um der Natur die Möglichkeit zu geben sich ein wenig zu erholen und einen neuen Anfang zu wagen.

Auf der anderen Seite gab es auf der Erde allein derartig viele verschiedene Landschaften, dass Tony lieber auf eine Erklärung von Loki wartete bevor er sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wo im bekannten Universum er sich wohl gerade befand.

Der große Wolf atmete inzwischen so regelmäßig und tief, dass Tony sich fragte ob er ihn wohl in den Schlaf gekrault hatte, doch alle paar Sekunden zuckten seine Ohren, als würde er auf Geräusche lauschen, für die Tonys Menschensinne nicht annähernd fein genug waren.

 

Steve

Dieser Tag wurde einfach nicht besser. Erst Loki und sein Zepter, wobei sie zumindest in der Lage gewesen waren den Trickster wieder aufzuspüren. Dann Tonys starrsinnige Entscheidung sich der Gruppe anzuschließen, obwohl er im Augenblick besser zu Hause aufgehoben war. Und schließlich der ungewollt blutige Kampf mit einem weiteren von Lokis Söhnen, der dazu geführt hatte, dass Steve jetzt unruhig auf einem Krankenhausflur auf und ablief und darauf wartete, dass irgendjemand ihm und Sam, der im Gegensatz zu Steve ruhig in einem der unbequemen Plastikstühle saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte, mitteilte wie schlimm der Wolf Rhodey jetzt wirklich zugerichtet hatte.

Bucky hatte darauf bestanden nach Hause zu gehen und war allein bei dem Wort Krankenhaus schon kalkweiß angelaufen. Bruce hatte sich gnädig dazu bereit erklärt sich um den Super Soldaten zu kümmern, dessen Wunden sich schon auf dem Rückflug so weit wieder geschlossen hatten, dass er auf eigenen Füßen zu seinem Krankenlager hatte gehen können. In den Quinjet hinein hatte Steve in noch tragen müssen. Und dann war da noch Thor, der sich weigerte mehr Informationen von sich zu geben als: „Der Wolf ist Lokis Sohn Fenrir, dieses Problem ist zu groß für euch Sterbliche.“ Was in Steve den Drang auslöste dem blonden Gott einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen auch wenn er noch nicht wieder ganz auf den Beinen war, vom Kampf gegen besagten Wolf.

Zum Glück waren Natasha und die anderen nicht erst auf seinen Ruf hin in Richtung Grönland aufgebrochen, sondern hatten sich auf die Suche nach dem Rest ihres Teams gemacht, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass JARVIS den Kontakt verloren hatte und auch nicht wieder herstellen konnte. Irgendeine magische Barriere war im Moment Steves beste Vermutung, doch ohne Loki fehlte ihm da die Bestätigung. Thor war in Sachen Magie einfach nicht ganz so verlässlich wie sein kleiner Bruder.

Wieder kehrte Steve am Ende des Ganges um und wanderte die Strecke zurück, die seine Füße inzwischen auswendig kannten. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig, immer vorbei an denselben paar Metern beige gestrichenen Flurs, in der Hoffnung, dass sich keine weitere Hiobsbotschaft zu den anderen gesellen würde.

Was Peppers Verschwinden anging, hatte Nat, die sich daran gemacht die Videoaufzeichnungen zu sichten, ebenfalls keine guten Nachrichten. Dass sie zumindest die Identität ihres Entführers kannten, hätte Steve eigentlich als Fortschritt erachten müssen, schließlich war er sich was Tonys verschwinden anging immer noch nicht sicher, ob nun Loki, Jörmungandr oder eine unbekannte dritte Partei für das Verschwinden des Jungen verantwortlich waren. Den Wolf schloss er erst einmal aus, wenn er anfing einem Tier derartige Ränkespielchen zuzutrauen, würde er noch völlig durchdrehen. Es war alles so unheimlich schnell gegangen, dass Steve sich nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, ob Tony sich Lokis Schar freiwillig angeschlossen hatte, oder einfach nur zu nah an dem Monsterwolf gestanden hatte, als Lokis Zauber die Gruppe hinweg beförderte.

Wieder kehrte Steve um, bevor er gegen eine weitere Wand laufen konnte. Diese in mattem Pfefferminzgrün, was fast noch schlimmer war als das Beige des restlichen Ganges. 

Was Lokis Zepter anging, hatte Agent Coulson sich inzwischen selbst an den Fall gesetzt und sich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet. Was an sich ein gutes Zeichen war, denn wann immer der Agent, der eigentlich hätte tot sein müssen, sich bei Steve meldete, waren die Katastrophen schon im vollen Gange.

Sam klappte seine Zeitschrift zu und angelte sich eine weitere von dem zerflederten Stapel auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den Krankenhausstühlen. 

Was für einen Grund könnte die Hexe vom See, von der Nat berichtet hatte und deren Name laut Thor Undine lautete, haben um Pepper zu entführen. Das ergab keinen Sinn und allmählich wuchs in Steve der Verdacht, dass da mehr vor sich ging, als ihm oder den anderen klar war. Dummerweise war der Einzige von dem er ausging, dass er genau wusste, was hier gespielt wurde gerade über alle Berge und vermutlich mitten drin im Schlamassel.

Endlich erklangen die schnellen Schritte einer Krankenschwester, die Sam und Steve informierte, dass Colonel Rhodes jetzt in der Lage war Besucher zu empfangen, bevor sie sich genauso schnell wieder entfernte. 

Steve nickte ihr dankbar zu und war wieder einmal froh, dass er im Allgemeinen nicht erkannt wurde wenn er sein Kostüm nicht trug. Hier im Krankenhaus musste er viel zu oft an seine Mutter denken, die Krankenschwester mit Leib und Seele gewesen war, um sich noch darauf zu konzentrieren kreischenden Fans zuzulächeln.

Steves erster Eindruck von Rhodey war, dass der Mann schon schlechter ausgesehen hatte, wenn er die Nacht mit Tony durchgemacht hatte, was irgendwie gleichzeitig tröstlich und ein wenig beunruhigend war. 

„Und wie lautet das Urteil?“, fragte Sam nachdem Steve beim besten Willen nichts einfiel, was er zu seinem verletzten Teammitglied sagen sollte. Rhodey verdrehte die Augen.

„Hauptsächlich Kleinkram, aber das Knie ist hin. Sie werden wohl operieren sobald die Schwellung zurückgeht, oder so was, ich hab nicht zugehört. Der Doc sagt ich kann nach Hause sobald sie mir ne Schiene verpasst haben. Viel wichtiger sind Tony und Pepper. Bitte sagt mir, dass die beiden wieder aufgetaucht sind, ja?“ Sam schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und Rhodey sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Diese Undine hat Pepper mitgenommen, Thor brütet noch über dem Brief den sie an den Kamin genagelt hat. Anscheinend liegt irgendein Zauber darauf. Als hätten wir davon in letzter Zeit nicht mehr als genug gehabt. Von Tony fehlt weiterhin jede Spur, aber so wie‘s aussieht ist er wohl bei Loki.“ Das zauberte verwirrender Weise ein Lächeln auf Rhodeys Gesicht. Sam hob fragend eine Augenbraue, was den Colonel dazu brachte sich zu einer Erklärung herabzulassen.

„Loki hat mir versprochen sich um Tonys Fluch zu kümmern. Wenn er ihn mitgenommen hat, dann bestimmt um die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.“ Steve brachte es nicht fertig sich in diese Überzeugung einzumischen. Er wusste nur zu gut wie wichtig es manchmal war sich stur an die Hoffnung zu klammern, dass alles gut werden würde, auch wenn alle Anzeichen für das Gegenteil sprachen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Tony hatte es sich an der Seite des Wolfes bequem gemacht und begann sich gerade zu fragen, was Loki wohl in Sachen Frühstück geplant hatte, als der Trickster wie üblich ohne jede Vorankündigung neben ihm erschien und dem Wolf ein tiefes Knurren entlockte.

Loki zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Stattdessen beugte er sich zu Tony herab, der sich ohne zu mucken auf den Arm nehmen ließ. Dieses herumgetragen werden war eindeutig etwas an das er sich gewöhnen könnte.

Loki ging eiligen Schrittes durch die Höhle, in der Tony aufgewacht war, während der Kleine sein Gesicht in der grünen Tunika des Tricksters verbarg. Am anderen Ende der Höhle angekommen, kam es   
Tony so vor als würde Loki ihn durch einen Wasserfall tragen, das Gefühl kalten Wassers auf seiner Haut war so real, dass Tony ernsthaft seinen Arm musterte, doch er war so trocken wie zuvor.  
Tony hob den Kopf, eine Frage an Loki auf der Zunge, doch dann verschlug es ihm den Atem. Von der Höhle war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen erblickte Tony einen Raum, der auch in seinem Turm hätte liegen können. Eine Hightech-Küche mit allem, was ihm in letzter Zeit vertraut geworden war und dennoch lag immer noch dieses Summen in der Luft, das Tony inzwischen mit Magie in Verbindung brachte. 

Loki setzte den Jungen auf der Küchenzeile ab und öffnete den Kühlschrank als wäre es das normalste der Welt hinter einer massiven Felswand eine Küche direkt aus dem Schöner Wohnen Katalog zu haben.

Tony verrenkte sich den Hals nach allen Seiten, doch er konnte keine Tür erkennen. Anscheinend war Loki tatsächlich mit ihm durch die Wand gelaufen. Oder vielleicht waren die Höhlenwände eine Illusion. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, doch er hatte wichtigeres herauszufinden.

„Wo sind wir? Was ist mit den anderen passiert? Wieso liegt dieser Monsterwolf vor dem Eingang und benimmt sich wie ein Kuscheltier? Wo ist Jörmungandr hin? Und wieso ist mein Handy weg? Ich muss Pepper Bescheid sagen, dass es mir gut geht, sie macht sich sicher Sorgen. Wie lang hab ich eigentlich geschlafen? Hallo hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Loki war scheinbar schwer damit beschäftigt Sandwiches zu belegen. Ohne Magie. Als könnte man schmecken wie viel Arbeit im Essen steckte. Wobei Tony versuchte sich zu erinnern ob er Loki schon einmal eine Mahlzeit nur mit Magie hatte zubereiten sehen, doch alles was er fand waren Momente in denen der Trickster sich mittels Magie den Abwasch erleichtert hatte.

„Was, das war schon alles?“ Lokis Augen blitzten als er Tony den Teller reichte und sich dann neben ihm an die Theke lehnte. „Zunächst einmal bin ich froh, dass du wieder wach bist. Zwischendurch hatte ich schon befürchtet Jörmungandrs unbeholfener Transportzauber hätte dir geschadet. Wir sind hier auf Muspelheim. Dem Reich der Feuerriesen, doch von denen werden wir sehr wahrscheinlich keinem begegnen. Nicht solange Fenrir Wache hält. Was unsere Freunde angeht, kann ich dir nicht allzu viel sagen, doch mit etwas Glück sollten keine bleibenden Schäden entstanden sein. Was dein Handy betrifft, nehme ich an es ist dir irgendwo auf deiner Reise aus der Tasche gefallen und selbst wenn es hier wäre, habe ich nicht die Macht eine Telefonverbindung zwischen Muspelheim und Midgard zu fabrizieren.“ 

Tony hatte während Lokis Antworten auf seinem Sandwich herumgekaut und würgte nun seinen Bissen herunter um einen weiteren Schwall Fragen stellen zu können.

„Wieso sind wir überhaupt hier? Können wir nicht nach Hause gehen?“ Tony schaffte es nicht die Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben. Loki schien das auch aufgefallen zu sein, denn er wuschelte dem Jungen erneut durch die Haare.

„Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen, wenn du das wirklich willst, allerdings hat Jörmungandr mir einen Hinweis auf Freyas Absichten überbracht. Ich habe eine Idee wie sich dieser Zauber lösen lässt. Allerdings scheint Freya nicht länger in diesen Wäldern daheim zu sein und außer ihr fällt mir niemand ein, der wissen könnte, wo die Person ist, die uns weiterhelfen kann.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. 

„Könnte die Fee wissen, wo dieser jemand steckt?“ Loki lächelte und neigte den Kopf. 

„Oh, sie weiß es mit Sicherheit, doch sie zu fragen wird mich zu viel kosten. Freya dagegen hat sich in meine Angelegenheiten gemischt. Sie mit einer simplen Antwort davon kommen zu lassen, ist geradezu milde.“ Loki ließ die Knöchel knacken und Tony lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Wo ist Jörmungandr?“, fragte er noch einmal um ein wenig von sich abzulenken und Loki ließ es ihm durchgehen. 

„Er sucht nach seinen alten Freunden in der Gegend hier. Vielleicht wissen sie wohin Freya verschwunden ist. Das hier war übrigens einmal ihr Unterschlupf.“ Tony sah sich mit neu erwachter Neugier um, doch natürlich sah die Küche noch genauso aus wie vor fünf Minuten.

„Freya hat in einem Möbelkatalog gewohnt?“, rutschte es ihm dann heraus und Lokis Augen blitzten erneut auf, während sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. 

„Nicht ganz. Ich habe mir erlaubt die Einrichtung ein wenig mehr unseren Ansprüchen anzupassen. Allerdings ist Fenrir gar nicht begeistert davon, dass er die Katzen, die hier früher gelebt haben nicht jagen durfte.“ Zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Minuten hörte Tony nun diesen Namen und endlich fiel der Groschen.

„Ach du Schande. Der Wolf da draußen ist dein zweiter Sohn, oder?“ Entsetzt fragte sich Tony was er dem Wolf so alles erzählt hatte während er an seine Flanke gekuschelt den Monden bei ihrer Wanderung über den nächtlichen Himmel zugeschaut hatte, doch Loki sah nur amüsiert und nicht beleidigt aus, also konnte es nicht allzu schlimm gewesen sein.

„Hat er auch eine menschliche Gestalt, oder ist er immer ein Wolf?“, fragte Tony dann und Loki runzelte die Stirn.

„Früher hat er sich ständig verwandelt. Je nachdem welche Form ihm gerade am nützlichsten erschien, doch seit wir ihn gefunden haben und mein Bruder so rüde den Schutzkreis zerstört hat, der ihn die letzten Jahrhunderte in seinem Bann gehalten hat, ist er ein Wolf geblieben.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn.

„Heidekraut hält Wölfe im Zaum?“, fragte er dann und Loki stieß sich mit einem Seufzer von der Theke ab. 

„Heidekraut an sich ist nicht magisch, nein, aber man kann Bannkreise mit so ziemlich allem legen. Hauptsächlich geht es nur darum einen Fokus zu liefern auf den man sich konzentrieren kann. Den meisten Magiern fällt das leichter bei Dingen mit hohen Kontrast, wie weißer Kreide auf schwarzem Schiefer.“ Tony schluckte die letzten Bissen seines Sandwiches und dachte angestrengt über den Grundkurs in Sachen Magie nach, den Loki ihm gerade verpasste. 

„Wieso habt ihr überhaupt nach Fenrir gesucht?“, bohrte Tony weiter, nachdem er das magische Basiswissen als Ablenkung erkannt hatte. Loki seufzte und schien für einen Moment mit sich zu hadern, dann antwortete er doch.

„Jörmungandr ist nicht aus eigenem Antrieb in New York aufgetaucht. Jemand hat ihn geschickt. Er weiß nicht wer, nur dass dieser Jemand ihm die Richtung gewiesen und außerdem darauf bestanden hat, dass er sich so bald wie möglich auf die Suche nach seinen Geschwistern macht.“ Tony schauderte. Also war da noch jemand, der versuchte etwas aus dieser verworrenen Situation herauszubekommen? 

„Weißt du wer? Oder warum?“, fragte Tony und baumelte mit den Beinen nur damit er etwas zu tun hatte. Loki schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich weiß nur, dass Fenrirs Aufenthaltsort seit ewigen Zeiten vor mir verborgen lag. Sein Gefängnis war nie lange an einen Ort gebunden, sondern sprang zwischen den einsamen Orten der neun Welten herum. Jörmungandrs rätselhafter Helfer jedoch wusste, in welchem Zeitfenster wir ihn auf der Erde erreichen konnten.“ Lokis Gedanken schienen abzudriften und Tony beschloss nicht weiter zu bohren.

„Können wir bei Pepper vorbeischauen bevor wir uns auf die Suche nach Freya machen?“, fragte Tony noch einmal nach. Auch wenn er sicher war, dass er Lokis Geduld strapazierte doch er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er sich bei Pepper melden sollte. Loki sah Tony lange an und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Was ist?“, fragte Tony und hoffte sehr, dass es nichts mit Pepper zu tun hatte, doch das Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde immer unangenehmer.

„Ich kann sie nicht orten“, stellte Loki fest, als würde das irgendwas erklären.

„Heißt das du weißt nicht wo sie ist? Aber sie kann doch nur zu Hause sein, oder etwa nicht?“ Tonys Redefluss geriet ins Stocken. Loki schüttelte den Kopf und Tony biss sich auf die Lippen. 

„Ich könnte dich zurück in den Turm bringen, aber Lady Pepper ist nicht dort und ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich habe nicht die Zeit Rogers zu erklären was vorgefallen ist.“ Lokis Tonfall sagte auch deutlich, dass er keine Lust hatte sich schon wieder mit Captain America herumzuschlagen, erst recht nicht, nachdem dessen bester Freund gerade erst ein Loch in Lokis Sohn geschossen hatte. Tony überlegte fieberhaft. Auf der einen Seite wollte er sicher gehen, dass es Pepper gut ging, doch er wollte auch mit Loki mitgehen und dieses Abenteuer weiter aus der ersten Reihe mitverfolgen. 

„Könnten wir ihr dann vielleicht eine Postkarte schreiben, oder so?“, schlug Tony zögernd vor und Loki legte den Kopf schief. 

„Natürlich können wir das“, bestätigte er dann und beförderte Tonys leer gegessenen Teller in die Spüle. Tony nickte dankbar und glitt von der Theke als Loki ihn fragte, ob er fertig war.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen wurde das Gefühl in Tonys Magen immer bedrückender, doch er versuchte nicht weiter darauf zu achten. Vielleicht war nur das Weltraum-Sandwich schlecht gewesen.

 

Pepper

Die rothaarige Geschäftsführerin von Stark Industries musterte das seltsame Wesen vor sich mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Neugier. Sie hatte es gerade so geschafft beim Anblick des zerstörten Gesichts nicht zu schreien, doch sie war sicher, dass die andere Frau ihr heftiges Zusammenzucken als genau das gedeutet hatte, was es auch gewesen war. 

Die Frau mit dem halben Gesicht lächelte und wartete ganz offenbar darauf, dass Pepper ihr eine Antwort gab, doch die war gerade noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihr Feuer unter Kontrolle und ihre Panik im Zaum zu halten. Der kalte graue Nebel, aus dem diese Welt zu bestehen schien, war auch nicht gerade dazu angetan Pepper zu beruhigen. Sie war sich sicher, dass noch immer orangene Flammen in ihren Augen zu sehen waren. Vielleicht hielt die Fremde deshalb Abstand.

„Ich warte“, stellte die Frau mit dem halben Gesicht nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit fest und Pepper riss sich zusammen. Schwankend kam sie auf die Füße, strich Rock und Haare zu Recht und tat einfach so als wäre die gruselige Frau nichts weiter als ein ungeduldiger Geschäftspartner. 

Die legte den Kopf schief und sah dabei ein bisschen so aus wie eine Katze, die einen verletzten Vogel beobachtet, während sie überlegt ob sie ihn totbeißen, oder noch ein wenig mit ihm spielen soll. Pepper fühlte sich höchst unwohl in ihrer Haut, doch sie wusste auch, dass es ihr nichts bringen würde in Panik zu verfallen.

„Nun, was führt dich in diese Gefilde, Sterbliche?“, fragte die Fremde und begann langsam Pepper zu umkreisen. Der Nebel strich dabei um ihre Füße wie eine lebende Kreatur, die nach Streicheleinheiten verlangte. Glücklicherweise wandte die Gestalt Pepper bei ihrer Runde den Teil ihres Gesichts zu, der beinahe menschlich aussah, was dazu führte, dass Pepper sich um einiges besser konzentrieren konnte.

„Eine Frau in einem Umhang aus Vogelfedern hat mich hergebracht“, antwortete Pepper und hoffte sehr, dass die Fremde keine Verbündete ihrer Entführerin war. Die Frau legte den Kopf schief und schien auf etwas zu lauschen, das Pepper nicht hören konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich hierher bringen wollte. Wohl eher wart ihr auf der Durchreise und dein Flammenzauber hat dazu geführt, dass du hier gelandet bist. Wortwörtlich wie es scheint.“ Pepper starrte die Fremde an und versuchte so gut es ging zu kaschieren, wie erschüttert sie war. Woher konnte diese Frau von Extremis wissen? 

„Feuerzauber sind selten in diesen Gefilden und mir ist noch nie eine Feuermagierin begegnet, die das Zeichen meines Vaters trägt. Sag woher kennst du ihn?“ Pepper war verwirrt. Was für ein Zeichen? Welche Magie? Extremis war eine Art Virus und wenn sie der halbgaren Erklärung, die Tony ihr für ihren jetzigen Zustand geliefert hatte, richtig verstand irgendwie auch ein Computerprogramm. Aber doch keine Magie. Und wer um alles in der Welt sollte der Vater dieser seltsamen Kreatur sein, die aussah als wäre ihr halber Körper schon vor Jahren gestorben. 

„Rede, Sterbliche, glaub mir ich habe Mittel und Wege eine Antwort zu bekommen.“ Pepper schluckte. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht herausfinden wollte, wie genau die Fremde gedachte sie zum Reden zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich hielt nur deren Neugier Pepper gerade am Leben.

„Ich weiß nicht von was für einem Zeichen du sprichst“, sagte sie schließlich und die Fremde hielt kurz inne.

„Wahrheit. Interessant. Wer bist du, Sterbliche? Woher kommst du? Und weshalb hat die Undine versucht dich zu entführen?“ Undine. Das war doch zumindest mal ein Name, den Pepper bereits kannte. So hatte doch die Hexe geheißen, der Tony und die anderen in der Elfenwelt begegnet waren oder? 

Die Fremde verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die Pepper nicht sofort als Lächeln erkannte. Dann trat sie unvermittelt einen Schritt näher und ließ eine von Peppers roten Haarsträhnen durch ihre Finger gleiten. Die knöchernen, nicht die menschlichen, woraufhin Pepper einen Satz nach hinten machte und beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße gefallen wäre, die erstaunlicherweise noch immer in ihren blauen Lieblingspomps steckten.

„Du hast ganz Recht, Virginia Pepper Potts, Undine ist in der Tat eine von Alfheims Hexen. Oh, ich liebe unverhoffte Wendungen.“ Die Frau stieß ein Lachen aus, das in Peppers Ohren ziemlich irre klang und den Drang auslöste sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Dummerweise nur hatte Pepper noch immer keine Vorstellung davon wo sie war, oder von wo aus sie den nächsten Flug nach Hause nehmen konnte. Etwas, das ihr schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr passiert war.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“, fragte Pepper, als die Fremde mit ihrem Hyänenlachen aufgehört hatte und ihre ungleichen Augen wieder auf den Rotschopf richtete. Die lächelte nur schief, ließ sich dann aber doch zu einer Antwort herab.

„Ich bin Hel, ich kenne jeden, der mein Reich betritt, ob tot oder lebendig.“ Pepper schluckte. Das klang nicht wirklich gut. „Komm, wir wollen keine Zeit verlieren, deine Geschichte verspricht unterhaltsam zu werden und wer weiß, vielleicht lasse ich mich ja überreden zur Abwechslung einmal nicht die Böse zu sein.“ Pepper war von dieser Aussage zwar nicht unbedingt aufgemuntert, doch sie folgte Hel dennoch durch den grauen Nebel, wohin auch immer die sie führen würde.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Tony

Fenrir lag noch immer vor dem Höhleneingang und zuckte nur mit den Ohren als Tony und Loki an ihm vorbeikamen. Noch bevor Tony fragen konnte, wohin der Trickster jetzt wollte, erschien Jörmungandr wie aus dem Nichts.

Der Schlangengestaltwandler hielt sich inzwischen deutlich besser auf den Beinen als das letzte Mal als Tony ihn gesehen hatte. Er nickte dem Jungen zu und wechselte dann einige Worte mit seinem Vater. Tony wusste, das Jörmungandr absichtlich in einer Sprache redete, die Tony nicht verstehen konnte, doch er versuchte sich deswegen keine Gedanken zu machen. Loki schien nicht besonders   
beeindruckt zu sein. Statt in derselben Sprache zu antworten, blieb er hartnäckig bei Englisch. 

Tony spürte eine seltsame Wärme in seiner Brust und versuchte sich aus Lokis Hälfte der Unterhaltung zusammenzureimen, was Jörmungandr herausgefunden hatte.

Wie es schien waren die Freunde, von denen Loki vorhin gesprochen hatte, eine Hand voll Feuerdrachen, die hier irgendwo in der Nähe ihren Unterschlupf hatten. Tony war kurz davor zu fragen was genau ein Feuerdrache war und wieso um alles in der Welt eine Seeschlange wie Jörmungandr mit einem Rudel davon befreundet war. Wobei war Rudel das richtige Wort? War eine Gruppe Drachen nicht eher ein Schwarm? Über diese Gedanken hätte Tony beinahe Lokis nächste Antwort verpasst.

Vanaheim. Tony war sich fast sicher, dass er dieses Wort schon einmal gehört hatte, doch seine Kenntnisse der nordischen Mythologie waren noch immer eher dürftig. Zumindest was die Namen anging. Wieso musste altes nordisch auch so unaussprechlich sein?

Anscheinend waren die Drachen der Meinung gehört zu haben, dass die Magierin dorthin verschwunden war. Allerdings schien Loki noch nicht so ganz überzeugt. Was war wohl so beängstigend an Vanaheim, dass Loki den Ort mied, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Als die Unterhaltung aus Tonys Sicht begann sich im Kreis zu drehen, stellte er wie üblich eine Zwischenfrage.

„Was ist so schlimm an Vanaheim?“, fragte er. Loki stutzte und sah zu dem Jungen hinunter. Fenrir hatte vor zwei oder drei Minuten angefangen zu schnarchen und erzeugte damit eine eigenartige Hintergrundmusik zu der Stille, die herrschte, während Loki überlegte.

„Vanaheim ist das Reich von Frey. Dem Gott des Sommers. Nebenbei ist er auch noch nah genug mit meiner Mutter verwandt, dass Thor und ich stets angehalten wurden ihn als eine Art Cousin anzusehen.“ Loki stockte kurz und warf seinem Sohn einen kurzen Blick zu, der die Augen verdrehte, ganz so als wollte er sagen, dass sein Vater sich schon sehr anstrengen müsste um irgendetwas zu erzählen, dass ihn ernsthaft in Verlegenheit bringen würde. „Nun du kennst mein Verhältnis zur Familie“, fuhr Loki fort. Tony konnte nicht anders als schief zu grinsen und dem Chaosgott aufmunternd die Hand zu reichen. Lokis Finger waren kühl wie immer und da inzwischen eine glühend rote Sonne über den Horizont gekrochen war, hatte Tony nicht das Geringste gegen ein wenig Abkühlung einzuwenden. „Er ist nicht gerade mein bester Freund. Um genau zu sein habe ich seit Jahrhunderten Hausverbot in seinem Reich. Nicht das mich das aufgehalten hätte.“ Tony und Jörmungandr schnaubten praktisch zeitgleich und Loki war sichtlich hin und hergerissen, wen genau er jetzt strafend anfunkeln sollte. Dass er sich schließlich für seinen Sohn entschied und Tony nur weiter bei der Hand hielt, ließ den geschrumpften Erfinder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, während der Schlangengestaltwandler sich unter dem Blick seines Vaters duckte.

„Lach du nur“, grummelte er und rauschte an Tony und Loki vorbei, nicht jedoch ohne dem Jungen durch die kurzen Locken zu wuscheln. Tony schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Frisur wieder in Form zu bringen. Seltsam, dass es ihm so gar nichts ausmachte, wenn Pepper oder Loki mit den Finger durch sein Haar fuhren, es ihm bei Jörmungandr aber irgendwie unangenehm war.

Fenrir wälzte sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite und wäre dabei fast auf Tony gelandet, der sich nur mit einem beherzten Sprung auf Lokis Arm retten konnte. Der Trickster kam ein wenig ins Wanken, fand sein Gleichgewicht aber schnell wieder.

„Wölfe“, murmelte er dann grummelnd, doch Tony konnte sehen wie seine Augen einen sanften Ausdruck annahmen, während er seinen Wolfssohn beim Schlafen beobachtete. „Als Fenrir noch ein Welpe war, konnte man ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Ständig war er auf und davon auf der Jagd nach dem nächstbesten Schmetterling. Die Zwillinge waren da ganz anders.“ Tony horchte auf.

„Zwillinge?“, fragte er dann und Lokis Gesicht verschloss sich beinahe augenblicklich. Tony wusste sofort, dass er einen Nerv getroffen hatte und er schluckte schwer. 

Lokis Blick huschte über Tonys Gesicht dann rückte er den Jungen auf seiner Hüfte zurecht und drückte ihn ein wenig fester an sich. Tony hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Loki ihm antworten würde, doch der Trickster sprach leise und stockend weiter.

„Meine beiden Jüngsten. Fenrirs Halbgeschwister. Narfi und Vali.“ Loki schluckte und Tony schmiegte sich an ihn. Es kam ihm beinahe so vor als würde die Traurigkeit in Wellen von dem Trickster ausgehen. Loki schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Tony hatte das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht mehr hören wollte und doch hatte er Probleme sein loses Mundwerk im Zaum zu halten.

„Was ist aus ihnen geworden?“ Lokis Blick verdüsterte sich und Tony wünschte sich wirklich er könnte den Mund halten. 

„Vali lebt mit seiner Mutter so weit weg von mir wie es ihr möglich ist“, erwiderte der Trickster und schloss dann den Mund als Jörmungandr wieder am Eingang der Höhle auftauchte.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Vater“, bemerkte der Schlangengestaltwandler und Loki biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass Tony sich ein wenig Sorgen um sein Gebiss machte. „Übrigens ich habe einen Weg nach Vanaheim gefunden, den Frey mit etwas Glück nicht unter Beobachtung hält.“ Loki sah so aus als wollte er noch einige gewählte Worte an seinen Sohn richten, doch im Gegensatz zu Tony wusste Loki wann er den Mund halten und wann er ihn aufmachen konnte. Wobei er nicht allzu oft Gebrauch von diesem Wissen machte.

„Und wir können wirklich Bescheid sagen, wo wir sind?“, fragte Tony noch einmal nach. Loki stieß einen Seufzer aus und lächelte dann auf den Jungen herab. 

„Wir werden eine falsche Spur legen, nur für den Fall, dass wer auch immer die Fäden für dieses ganze Theater in den Händen hält uns folgen sollte“, beschloss der Trickster dann und setzte Tony mit der Aufforderung ab einen Brief an Pepper oder wen auch immer zu schreiben.

Tony kam nicht dazu ihn zu fragen, wo er Papier und Stift finden sollte, als Jörmungandr ihm schon die benötigten Utensilien zukommen ließ.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Tony eine Nachricht an Pepper geschrieben, mit jeweils einem Absatz für Rhodey, Bruce und Nat, sowie Grüßen für den Rest der Avengers. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie Loki vorhatte Postbote zu spielen, doch er vertraute dem Trickster was solche Dinge anging ohne Vorbehalte.

Loki nahm den fertigen Brief entgegen und schärfte Tony ein, die nächsten paar Minuten still zu sein. Lokis Magie wirbelte wie ein grüner Strudel um ihn herum während er ein Portal erschuf, das auffällig genug war um Heimdall ins Auge zu springen. Tony konnte nur mit großen Augen staunen, während der grüne Strudel sich zu einem runden Fenster formte, auf dessen anderer Seite er deutlich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Avengers erkennen konnte.

Es war scheinbar niemand zu Hause, doch Tony war sich sicher, dass zumindest JARVIS die seltsamen Ereignisse bemerkt haben musste.

Loki machte eine letzte Geste, bevor er Tonys Brief wie ein Geschoß durch das Portal jagte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte Tony sehen wie das dicke Papier in der Mitte des Dartbrettes stecken blieb. Lokis Positur entspannte sich sichtlich. Gleichzeitig fiel das Portal in sich zusammen und zerstob schließlich in einem Regen smaragdgrüner Funken. 

„Wow“, kommentierte Tony nur und Loki warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, das sein ganzes Gesicht um Jahre jünger erscheinen ließ und Tony an einen schelmischen Jungen erinnerte, der gerade einen Streich gespielt hatte.

„Wieso konnten wir nicht kurz zu Hause vorbeischauen, wenn du so ohne weiteres Portale basteln kannst?“, fragte Tony nach und stutzte dann über die Tatsache, dass Loki bei ihrem Trip nach Alfheim definitiv einen anderen Zauber benutzt hatte.

„Diese Magie ist wie ein Signalfeuer für jeden, der weiß auf was er zu achten hat. Schon seit Jahrhunderten werden Portale genau überwacht, nur für den Fall, dass irgendeiner von euch Sterblichen den Weg fort von eurer Welt finden sollte.“ Tony nickte nachdenklich während Loki ihn und Jörmungandr nach draußen scheuchte.

Fenrir war inzwischen wieder wach und stellte mit einem gewaltigen Gähnen einen ganzen Haufen unheimlich scharf aussehender Zähne zur Schau. Tony schluckte unwillkürlich, was ihm einen ungläubigen Blick seitens des Tricksters einbrachte.

„Tony, er wird dich nicht fressen.“ Der Wolf warf seinem Vater einen eingeschnappten Seitenblick zu und legte die Ohren an. Dann jedoch japste er auf, weil Jörmungandr ihm einen Finger in die Seite gebohrt hatte. Nur Sekunden später waren die beiden Brüder in einen spielerischen Kampf verwickelt, bei dem mehr als ein verbannter Baum zu Bruch ging und der Loki dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen während Tony erst verdutzt und dann belustigt zusah.

Zwei Minuten später stieß Loki einen ohrenbetäubenden Pfiff aus. Tony zuckte zusammen während sowohl Wolf als auch Schlange sich vor Schmerz zusammenkrümmten. Jörmungandr wandelte sich wieder in seine zweibeinige Gestalt und rieb sich die Ohren.

„Das war nicht nötig“, nuschelte er. Loki zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Tony sah zu wie Fenrir zustimmend den Kopf senkte und seinen Bruder noch einmal anstieß, bevor er seinem Vater hinein in den Dschungel folgte, der nur für Loki eine Schneise zu bilden schien. Tony war schnell an der Seite des Tricksers und schon drauf und dran zu fragen, wo sie denn nun hingingen, als Loki stehen blieb und Tony kommentarlos auf Fenrirs Schultern hob, bevor er selbst sich auf den Rücken des schwarzen Wolfes schwang. Der schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht als Reittier benutzt zu werden und wedelte sogar mit dem Schwanz, zumindest bevor auch sein Bruder es sich hinter Loki bequem machte. Der bekam ein leises Knurren zu hören. 

Tony lächelte und vergrub die Finger im Fell des Wolfes, was ihm wiederum ein Zucken der pelzigen Ohren einbrachte, während Fenrir tief in seiner Kehle zu summen begann. 

„Still jetzt“, forderte Loki und beschwor einen Kreis herauf, wie den, der ihn und die anderen nach Alfheim gebracht hatte.

Diesmal jedoch war Tony nicht durch Thors Brustkasten vor der Außenwelt abgeschirmt und sah sich interessiert um während sich die Wälder Muspelheims nach und nach in Rauch auflösten, dieses Mal ohne den grünen Schein, den Lokis Magie stets hatte, und nach einer Zwischenstation in einem dunklen Raum voller Lichtpunkte in allen erdenklichen Farben, den Tony nach kurzen nachdenken und mit herunterklappender Kinnlade als Weltall identifizierte, zu einer winzigen Sandinsel inmitten eines gewaltigen Ozean wurde.

„Denn alles Leben ist Wasser“, murmelte Tony unwillkürlich vor sich hin und Lokis Kopf schnappte in seine Richtung bevor er sich langsamer wieder abwandte.

 

Thor

Der Gott des Donners wanderte ruhelos auf und ab. Zu viele Gedanken drängten sich in seinem Kopf. Da war zum einen die Sorge um seinen Bruder und der wieder erwachte Zweifel an den Motiven, die   
Loki derzeit lenkten. Nie hätte Thor damit gerechnet den schwarzen Wolf, den er nur mit viel Mühe mit dem süßen Kind in Einklang brachte, als das er Lokis Ältesten, wenn man Sleipnir nicht mitzählte, und niemand schien Sleipnir jemals mitzuzählen, kannte. 

Fenrir war der erste Neffe gewesen mit dem Thor sich ernsthaft beschäftigt hatte. Allerdings half die Tatsache, dass er die Mutter des Jungen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte nicht gerade dabei ein übermäßig enges Verhältnis aufzubauen. 

Dennoch dachte Thor gerne an die Zeit zurück als Lokis Kinder noch klein gewesen waren, damals als sie noch zu ihm aufgeschaut hatten, wie es auch Loki zu der Zeit noch getan hatte. Später jedoch hatten sich die Dinge verändert. Als Fenrir älter wurde, war ein beeindruckender Kämpfer aus ihm geworden. Erst recht in seiner Wolfsgestalt, die der junge Mann aus unerfindlichen Gründen bevorzugte. 

Allein dafür hatte er auf Asgard nicht gerade Ruhm geerntet, ein Hauch von Magie lag ohnehin über Lokis Kindern und das Gestaltwandeln hatte die Sache auch nicht besser gemacht. Nichts desto trotz hatte Loki sich stets geweigert seine Kinder von dem Pfad abzubringen, der ihm selbst so viel Leid beschert hatte. Inzwischen hatte Thor zumindest zum Teil eingesehen, dass die Magie ein wesentlicher Bestandteil der Persönlichkeit seines kleinen Bruders war, doch es fiel ihm dennoch schwer.

Nachdem Fenrir Tyrs Hand abgebissen hatte und dafür verbannt worden war, hatte Thor nicht damit gerechnet den Wolf je wieder zu sehen. Insgeheim war er sogar ein wenig erleichtert gewesen, den unberechenbaren Wolf nicht länger in seinen Reihen zu haben, allerdings war diese Erleichterung mit einem gehörigen Maß an Schuldgefühlen gemischt gewesen. 

Hauptsächlich weil Loki den Verlust so schwer nahm. Seine Gefährtin hatte sich abgesetzt nachdem es dem Trickster nicht gelungen war den Allvater dazu zu bringen Gnade walten zu lassen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, kam Thor die Verbannung der drei Bestien, wie sie genannt wurden, längst nicht mehr gerechtfertigt vor und wenn er eine Möglichkeit hätte zurückzukehren und die Dinge zu ändern, dann würde er es tun. 

Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte Loki damals begonnen sich von ihm zurückzuziehen, doch jetzt standen andere Dinge im Vordergrund. 

Fenrir war ein erklärter Feind Asgards und dass Loki ihm geholfen hatte, ihn sogar befreit hatte, konnte ungeahnte Konsequenzen für Thors kleinen Bruder haben. Schon Jörmungandrs Aufenthalt in Tonys Turm war nicht mit den Regeln der Verbannung zu vereinbaren, die Odin damals ausgesprochen hatte, doch Thor nahm an, dass seine Mutter in diesem Fall schützend die Hand über ihren Enkel hielt. Welchen Grund hätte sie auch sonst haben sollen sich einzumischen. 

Thor konnte wie so oft nur hoffen, dass sein Bruder nicht die Seiten gewechselt hatte und so gut es ging dafür sorgen, dass die nächste Begegnung mit ihm nicht so blutig wie die letzten sein würde.

Mindestens genauso drängend war das Verschwinden der Lady Pepper. Undine hatte eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die Thor für Natasha übersetzt hatte und die mehr Fragen aufwarf als beantwortete.   
Anscheinend hatte Undine den Plan ihrer alten Freundin Freya seit ihrem Besuch auf Alfheim herausgefunden. Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch gelogen, doch Thor bezweifelte, dass sein Bruder auf so etwas hereingefallen wäre. 

Welchen Plan auch immer Freya verfolgte, Undine schien beschlossen zu haben, dass sie sich ihrer Unternehmung anschließen wollte. Laut der Nachricht hatte sie Pepper nach Vanaheim gebracht zu der einzigen Person in den neun Welten, die Loki vermutlich noch weniger aufsuchen wollte als den Allvater selbst.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Tony

Lokis Magie hatte gerade genug Zeit sich zu legen, bevor Fenrir einen Satz fort vom Wasser machte und angewidert die rechte Vorderpfote hob. Anscheinend war er in der Gischt gelandet und mochte Salzwasser so gar nicht auf seinem Fell.

Loki rutschte vom Rücken des Wolfes und landete elegant wie immer auf den Füßen. Tony fragte sich im Stillen, ob der Trickster wohl jemals die Gestalt einer großen Raubkatze annahm. Irgendwie würde das zu ihm passen.

Jetzt streckte der Trickster die Arme aus und Tony ließ sich von Fenrir herunter heben. Der Sand fühlte sich auf irritierende Weise vertraut unter seinen Sohlen an und Tony überkam das Bedürfnis die Schuhe auszuziehen und in der Dünung ein wenig zu planschen. 

Er erinnerte sich gut an einen Familienausflug an den Strand bei Malibu. Weshalb genau Howard seine Familie auf diesen Trip mitgenommen hatte, wusste Tony nicht mehr, doch die Stunden, die er mit Jarvis am Strand verbracht hatte, gehörten eindeutig zu den schönsten seines Lebens. Jarvis hatte ihm beigebracht zu schwimmen, während Maria in ihrem Liegestuhl gesessen hatte, stets darauf bedacht keine Sonne an ihre, ohnehin schon gebräunte, Haut zu lassen. 

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn, der gar nicht genug von Sonne, Strand und Meer bekommen konnte, hatte sie sich nur wiederwillig und vor allem, weil es nun einmal vor ihr erwartet wurde, an den Strand begeben. Dabei ließ sie allerdings keine Gelegenheit aus sich über den Sand zu beschweren, der in all ihren Sachen festhing, nicht dass sie diejenige gewesen wäre, die ihn wieder aus der Kleidung herausbürsten musste, doch es ging ums Prinzip.

Das Meer hier war mindestens genauso blau und lud Tony ein eine Runde zu schwimmen. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass Loki begeistert wäre, wenn er anfangen würde sich in die Wellen zu werfen, oder eine Sandburg zu bauen. Seltsam, dass der Sand ihn nicht im Geringsten an die Wüste erinnerte, in der er seinen allerersten Iron Man Anzug bruchgelandet hatte.

Fenrir riss Tony aus seinen trüben Gedanken in dem er sich schüttelte und damit seinen Bruder ins seichte Wasser beförderte. Der kam schnaufend und prustend wieder auf die Füße und versuchte für einen Moment vergeblich das Wasser aus seinem Hemd zu wringen, bevor er sich auf seinen Bruder stürzte und die beiden die Balgerei wieder aufnahmen, die Loki auf Muspelheim unterbunden hatte. Der stieß einen Seufzer aus, wie Tony noch nie einen von ihm gehört hatte, doch er schien nicht wirklich verärgert zu sein, eher ein wenig entnervt und doch konnte Tony auch den Anflug eines Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln hängen sehen, während Fenrir sich wie ein übergroßer Welpe, der nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit der blutrünstigen Bestie ihrer ersten Begegnung zu tun hatte, mit seinem Bruder über den schmalen Strand tollte.

Allmählich wurde es Tony warm, doch anscheinend hatte auch Loki genug von dem Zirkus den seine beiden Söhne aufführten, offenbar ohne die leiseste Lust in näherer Zukunft damit aufzuhören.

Loki machte eine Handbewegung und Tonys Kleidung passte sich den sonnigen Verhältnissen an, während gleichzeitig eine Tube Sonnencreme von irgendwoher auftauchte.

Tony kam nicht einmal auf den Gedanken zu widersprechen bevor er sich die Arme eincremte, die sich jetzt schon anfühlten als wollten sie sich schälen. Tony konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern an dem Jarvis sein Gemecker leid geworden war und ihm erlaubte ohne die schützende Creme in die Sonne zu gehen. Dafür hatte er allerdings darauf bestanden, dass Tony angezogen blieb und seinen Sonnenhut trug. Zunächst war Tony begeistert gewesen sich nicht an die Regeln halten zu müssen, doch schon wenige Stunden später hatte er festgestellt, dass Jarvis ihn nicht einfach nur gängeln wollte wenn er darauf bestand, dass er sich eincremte. Seine Haut hatte keine Blasen geworfen, aber viel hatte nicht gefehlt. Auch die kühlende Salbe, die der Butler ihm schließlich gebracht hatte, nachdem der Junge sich am Rand der Tränen dazu durchgerungen hatte zumindest Jarvis gegenüber einzugestehen, dass er vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte, war nicht wirklich in der Lage gewesen ihm zu helfen. Der Sonnenbrand war nach ein paar Tagen wieder verschwunden, doch die Lektion hatte sich tief in Tonys Bewusstsein gebrannt. 

Lokis schneeweiße Haut sah allerdings noch mehr danach aus als bräuchte er den Lichtschutzfaktor und Tony reichte ihm die Tube nachdem er mit einer Grimasse auch ein wenig Creme auf seinem Gesicht verteilt hatte. Auch wenn das Zeug wirksam war, er hasste den Geruch und das komische Gefühl auf der Haut.

Lokis Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, doch er nahm die Creme trotzdem entgegen und schmierte sich nach einem herausfordernden Blick von Tony den Teil seiner Arme ein, der nicht unter der langen Tunika verborgen war. Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und rief dann seine beiden Söhne zur Ordnung. Mittlerweile war aus der Balgerei eine ausgewachsene Wasserschlacht geworden. Wobei Fenrir verzweifelt versuchte seine Pfoten trocken zu halten und Jörmungandr sich einen Spaß daraus machte ihn so nass wie möglich zu spritzen.

Der Schlangengestaltwandler hatte sich seiner Schuhe entledigt und die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt. In der stetigen Brandung wirkte er als wäre er völlig in seinem Element. Was für eine Wasserschlange ja auch irgendwie Sinn ergab.

„So sehr ich euch den Spaß gönne, wir haben ein Ziel zu erreichen“, meldete sich Loki zu Wort. Jörmungandr schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, während Fenrir sich nur von Kopf bis Schwanzspitze schüttelte und dabei Salzwassertropfen auf alle Umstehenden spritzte.

Tony wischte sich ein wenig angewidert übers Gesicht, während die Tropfen Loki nicht einmal erreichten, stattdessen schienen sie etwa eine Handbreit vor ihm an einer unsichtbaren Barriere abzuperlen.  
Tony wollte schon fragen, ob der Trickster irgendeine Form von Schutzschild um sich gelegt hatte, doch Loki hatte ihn bereits an der Hand genommen und in Richtung der beiden Brüder gezogen.   
Jörmungandr sah ein wenig zerknirscht drein, bevor er seine Schuhe wieder anzog und einmal mehr die Gestalt der großen blaugrünen Schlange annahm die sich in diesem Klima erst so richtig wohl zu fühlen schien. Ohne weitere Kommandos von Loki glitt Jörmungandr ins Wasser und schien vor Tonys Augen größer und größer zu werden. 

Bisher hatte er die Midgardschlange nur in JARVIS Aufnahmen in seinen vollen Ausmaßen zu sehen bekommen, doch nun legte sich Jörmungandrs Kopf neben Fenrir auf den Sand und um genau zu sein,   
sah der Wolf nun erst recht wie ein Welpe aus.

Jörmungandr zwinkerte Tony verschmitzt zu bevor er seine gespaltene Zunge hervorschnellen ließ und Fenrir einmal von Kopf bis Pfote ableckte. Der gab ein unrühmliches Japsen von sich, gefolgt von einem angewiderten Knurren, während er versuchte den Schlangensabber abzuschütteln. Tony brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Loki so aussah als wollte er am liebsten für alle Ewigkeit bestreiten mit diesen beiden kindischen Kreaturen verwandt zu sein.

„Schluss jetzt. Fenrir, stell dich nicht so an“, schnauzte Loki und Jörmungandr legte pflichtbewusst den großen Kopf wieder auf den Strand. Loki warf ihm noch einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er Tony auf die Schnauze der großen Schlange hob und sich dann an die Aufgabe machte, den widerstrebenden Wolf ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich von seinem Bruder tragen lassen musste, wenn er weiter Teil dieses Unternehmens sein wollte. 

Tony fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, weshalb genau Fenrir sie eigentlich auf der Suche nach Freya begleitete, doch er nahm an, dass Loki schon seine Gründe hatte und bisher hatte der Wolf zumindest für gute Unterhaltung gesorgt. 

Dennoch vermisste Tony gerade seine neu gewonnenen Freunde, allen voran Pepper und Bruce, irgendwie waren Abenteuer viel schöner, wenn man zu Hause vor dem Kamin von ihnen erzählt bekam, statt mitten in einem drinzustecken.

Jörmungandr musste ziemlich schielen um Tony auf seinem Kopf im Blick zu behalten, doch er machte sich die Mühe. Tony lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und versuchte ihm nicht zu sehr auf der Nase herum zu trampeln. 

Die blaugrünen Schuppen boten erstaunlich wenig Halt unter den Sohlen seiner Turnschuhe und dennoch gelang es dem geschrumpften Mechaniker an Jörmungandrs Augen vorbei zu klettern und es sich zwischen den gezackten Schuppenkränzen bequem zu machen, die sich von der Stelle, an der in seiner menschlichen Form die Augenbrauen waren, bis nach hinten zu seinem Nacken zogen. 

In Tonys Kopf überschlugen sich gerade die Ideen, wie er den glatten Schuppenpanzer der Echse mit einem seiner Anzüge kombinieren könnte. Als eine größere Welle über den Körper der Schlange hinweg rollte und Tonys Hosenbeine durchnässte.

Nach dem Jaulen zu schließen, das Fenrir von sich gab, hatte Loki ihm entweder einen Tritt verpasst, oder ihm mit Halsband und Leine gedroht. Vielleicht hatte ihn aber auch dieselbe Welle getroffen wie Tony. 

Jedenfalls kam Fenrir mit hängenden Ohren und eingeklemmter Rute auf Tony zu und schien sich dabei extra Mühe zu geben Jörmungandr seine Krallen spüren zu lassen. Die Schlange ließ sich davon jedoch nicht im Mindesten beeindrucken und blieb regungslos liegen bis auch Loki es sich auf seinem Kopf bequem gemacht hatte. Fenrir hatte sich fallen lassen und schien schwer mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern, doch Tony achtete nicht mehr groß auf den Wolf als Jörmungandr sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Strand abstieß und eine Runde um die Insel drehte. Sein Kopf blieb dabei immer über Wasser, allerdings spritzen die Wellen teilweise bis zu den Reisenden auf seinem Kopf hinauf.

 

Natasha

Nat war nicht daran gewöhnt sich so hilflos vorzukommen, doch im Moment waren ihre Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt. Thor hatte ihr die Botschaft, die Peppers Entführer hinterlassen hatten, übersetzt. Leider stand nicht viel darin, das Natasha geholfen hätte. Sie hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit ohne Loki ein Portal zu der Welt aufzubauen, auf der sich Pepper nun vermutlich befand. 

Thor war da auch keine große Hilfe, denn er war weiterhin der Ansicht, dass es keine gute Idee war seinen Vater auf die Geschehnisse zu stoßen, wenn er sich bisher nicht eingemischt hatte. 

Immerhin hatte niemand einen dauerhaften Schaden von dem Zusammenstoß mit dem großen, bösen Wolf, wie Clint ihn nannte, davongetragen.

Rhodey würde wieder auf die Beine kommen und Bucky machte Bruce bereits wahnsinnig. Wenn überhaupt möglich war der Winter Soldier ein noch schlimmerer Patient als Tony selbst. 

Nat seufzte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass Loki gerade dabei war die Sache mit dem geschrumpften Erfinder wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. 

Das Zepter war ein weiterer Punkt an dem Nat gerade nicht weiter kam. Allerdings hatte Agent Coulson sich gemeldet nachdem Natasha mit ihrem Team Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen war, um Steve zur Hilfe zu eilen, nachdem JARVIS den Kontakt verloren hatte.

Nach außen hin wirkte Nat dennoch völlig ruhig, was wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund war, weswegen Bruce gerade ihre Nähe suchte statt sich ganz zurück zu ziehen. Bucky hatte sich offenbar selbst entlassen und wenn Nat sich nicht sehr täuschte, lief er gerade die Teppiche im Gemeinschaftsraum durch. So geduldig der Scharfschütze auch war, wenn er draußen im Einsatz war, so unruhig machte ihn das Warten, ohne wirklich etwas tun zu können.

Erneut nahm sich Nat das Schreiben vor, das mit Undine unterzeichnet war und suchte nach etwas, das sie bei den ersten zwanzig Malen übersehen hatte. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht aus welchem Grund die Fee Pepper entführen sollte. Thor schien da seine eigenen Theorien zu haben, doch er war nicht gerade gesprächig.

Seit er auf den Wolf getroffen war, musste man ihm die Informationen geradezu aus der Nase ziehen. 

Ein Plötzlicher Alarm von JARVIS riss Nat aus ihren Gedanken. Eindringlinge. Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nat flog geradezu in Richtung Aufzug, der seine Türen genau im richtigen Moment öffnete und nach oben schoss. JARVIS war ein wundervoller Verbündeter. Nat zog ihre Waffe und machte sich bereit bevor sie JARVIS zunickte. Der öffnete die Türen und Nat bot sich ein Anblick mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

Eigentlich hatte sie mindestens eine zersprungene Fensterscheibe und ein halbes Dutzend HYDRA-Agenten erwartet. Stattdessen stand Bucky am Darts-Brett und musterte einen Dolch, der aussah wie aus festem Papier gefaltet.

„JARVIS, Bericht“, befahl Nat und die AI legte ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein die Bilder der letzten paar Minuten auf den Bildschirm.

Nat sah zu wie sich ein grünes Portal, das geradezu Loki schrie, sich aus dem Nichts bildete, Bucky aufsprang und ein weißer Blitz, der sich dann in besagtes Dart-Brett bohrte durch den Raum zuckte bevor der grüne Wirbel sich wieder schloss.

„Hol Thor her“, wies Nat die AI an und nahm dann genau wie Bucky das gefaltete Papier unter die Lupe. Nichts daran schrie Magie, doch Nat war im Moment lieber zu vorsichtig als verflucht. Auch Bruce gesellte sich einige Minuten später zu den beiden Assassinen. Er hatte ein seltsames Gerät in den Händen und nach einigem hantieren, bestätigte er Nat, dass das Ding keinerlei Strahlung abgab und soweit er sagen konnte auch nicht magisch war. 

Dennoch hätte Nat auf Thor gewartet, Bucky jedoch kannte keine solche Zurückhaltung. Sobald Bruce den Mund zu machte zog der Winter Soldier das Papier aus der Wand.

„Ein Brief für Pepper“, stellte er dann fest und schaute zu Nat auf. Die runzelte die Stirn und streckte die Hand aus. Die krakelige Handschrift erkannte sie auf der Stelle und auch ohne den Inhalt des Briefes zu kennen, wurde ihr sofort ein wenig leichter ums Herz. Wenn Tony in der Lage war Briefe zu schreiben, dann konnte es nicht allzu schlecht um ihn stehen.

Thor und Clint platzten genau in dem Moment herein als Nat den Brief öffnete und mehrere Bögen Papier herauszog. 

„Eine Nachricht von Tony“, beruhigte Nat bevor Clint auch nur fragen konnte, was vor sich ging. Der Bogenschütze war sofort an ihrer Seite und begann genau wie Bruce über ihre Schulter hinweg zu lesen.

„Thor, angenommen dein Bruder sucht nach Freya, auf welcher Welt wäre er dann?“, fragte Nat als sie zum Ende der Botschaft kam. Hauptsächlich war Tony darauf bedacht gewesen Pepper davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging, doch Nat hatte ein gewisses Gespür dafür zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

Der Gott des Donners sah aus als hätte er Magenschmerzen, dann räusperte er sich mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Vanaheim. Wir haben allerdings noch ein anderes Problem. Das Portal, das mein Bruder benutzt hat. Ich kenne diese Art Portal. Loki benutzt sie nur wenn er eine falsche Fährte legt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Kreis, den er beschworen hat um uns nach Alfheim zu bringen, kann Heimdall diese Verbindung ohne weiteres erkennen. Das heißt…“ Thor brach ab doch Nat führte den Gedanken zu Ende.

„Dass dein Vater jetzt weiß, was vor sich geht.“ Noch bevor sich diese Erkenntnis setzen konnte, mischte JARVIS sich ein.

„Sirs, Ms Romanov, eingehende Bifröst-Verbindung auf dem Dach.“ Nat schluckte und wechselte einen Blick mit Thor, der ziemlich blass aussah, bevor er die Schultern straffte und sich umwandte.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Tony

Fenrir steckte seine Schnauze unter eine seiner Vorderpfoten und tat so als wäre er nicht da. Tony spürte wie das seltsamste Wasserfahrzeug, auf dem er sich jemals befunden hatte, an Fahrt zulegte und begann zu johlen und mit den Händen nach den größeren Wellen zu greifen, während Lokis Haare im Fahrtwind flatterten. 

Der Trickster schien nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein, dass Tony sich immer wieder nach unten lehnte und die Fingerspitzen ins Wasser tauchte, zumindest zog er ihn mehr als einmal wieder zurück. Jörmungandr dagegen schien seinen Spaß zu haben, denn nach einer Weile fing er an den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer ins Wasser zu legen wann immer Tony sich neben seinem Auge vorbei beugte.

Schließlich wurde es Loki zu bunt, oder vielleicht war ihm auch vor Tony klar, dass ein Teil ihrer Reise unter Wasser stattfinden würde, auf jeden Fall legte sich ein leuchtend grünes Kraftfeld um den Kopf der Schlange bevor Jörmungandr mit einem kräftigen Schlag seines langen Körpers untertauchte. 

Tony staunte nicht schlecht, als das Wasser über ihnen zusammenschlug, doch schon Sekunden später merkte er, dass irgendetwas so gar nicht in Ordnung war. 

Das Gefühl unter Wasser zu sein, löste etwas in ihm aus, das er erst einige Herzschläge später als Panik erkannte. Tony schlang die Arme um sich und versuchte weiter zu atmen. Genau wie in der Höhle der Undine begann sein Sichtfeld an den Rädern schwarz zu flimmern und eine Schicht Watte legte sich über seine Ohren.

Gerade als er das Gefühl hatte in schwarzer Panik zu versinken, legten sich die vertrauten Hände des Tricksters auf seine Schultern und Lokis Stimme klang gedämpft aber tröstlich durch den Nebel in Tonys Kopf.

„Atmen Tony. Du ertrinkst nicht. So ist’s gut.“ Tony klammerte sich an die Stimme und rang nach Luft. Dann traf ihn plötzlich ein Schubs von der Seite und Fenrirs Kopf legte sich über seine Beine. Tony vergrub die Finger im schwarzen Pelz des Wolfes und lehnte sich dankbar gegen Loki, der inzwischen einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte.

„Was war denn das?“, fragte Tony ein wenig heiser und wischte sich übers Gesicht. Der Trickster nahm ihn noch ein wenig fester in den Arm.

„Ich hatte gehofft der Zauber hätte sich so weit stabilisiert, dass deine Erinnerungen dich nicht mehr ohne Vorwarnung überfluten würden, doch anscheinend lag ich falsch“, antwortete der Trickster kryptisch. Tony runzelte die Stirn und beschloss dann, dass er nicht wirklich wissen wollte, wieso er Erinnerungen daran hatte wie es sich anfühlte unter Wasser und hilflos zu sein.

Stattdessen versuchte er durch den transparenten, wenn auch immer noch grünlichen Schild nach draußen zu schauen. Allerdings gab es nicht allzu viel zu sehen. Das Kraftfeld selbst gab ein mattes Leuchten von sich, doch mehr als ein paar Meter in jede Richtung konnte Tony nicht überblicken, beinahe sofort fing er an zu berechnen, wie tief unten sie wohl sein konnten, vorausgesetzt der Wasserdruck auf, welche Welt war das hier eigentlich?, war genauso groß wie auf der Erde.

„Wo genau sind wir eigentlich?“, fragte Tony und sah zu Loki auf, während seine Finger noch immer durch Fenrirs Fell strichen. Der Wolf hatte seine gigantische Größe einmal mehr den Gegebenheiten angepasst und ähnelte im Moment am ehesten einem ganz normalen Wolf, wie Tony sie aus dem Zoo kannte. 

„Vanaheim. Irgendwo im Ozean der Stille. Und hoffentlich weit genug von Freys Spähern entfernt, dass uns ein wenig Zeit bleibt unsere Angelegenheiten zu regeln.“

Jörmungandr schwamm schnell und gleichmäßig während Tony seinen Gedanken nachhing. Das warme Fell unter seinen Fingern und Lokis Umarmung erdeten ihn und bald schon änderte die Riesenschlange erneut die Richtung. Das Wasser wurde klarer und Tony konnte einen Schwarm Fische sehen, der in heller Panik vor der riesigen Schlange davonschoss.

Der Kopf des Reptils durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und Lokis Schild blieb noch für einige Momente an Ort und Stelle, sodass das Licht der Sonne einen seltsam grünen Regenbogen durch die Wassertropfen warf, die an ihm herabrannen.

Der Schutzschild flackerte einmal kurz, dann erlosch er und eine Kaskade von Wassertropfen ging auf Tony hernieder, die ihn für einen Augenblick an den großen Hirsch erinnerten und dessen Gedankenübertragung, die für Tony noch immer nicht den geringsten Sinn ergab.

Fenrir gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und sprang auf die Pfoten bevor er sich erneut schüttelte und seinem Vater einen bitterbösen Blich zuwarf, den Loki in aller Unschuld erwiderte.

Tony verkniff sich einen Kommentar und blickte sich um. Nicht allzu weit entfernt klatschten die Wellen gegen einen roten Sandstrand. Ein wenig links von Jörmungandrs Schwimmrichtung konnte Tony eine Landzunge erahnen auf der bedenklich nah am Wasser ein Turm stand, der Rapunzel alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

 

Bucky

Der Versuch ihn im Krankenzimmer festzuhalten, war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Bucky hasste die Krankenstation heiß und innig. Erst recht verabscheute er es wenn Ärzte an ihm herumzupften, Nadeln in seinen Arm jagten, oder aus unerfindlichen Gründen in seine Augen leuchteten. 

Am schlimmsten war diese Tortur, wenn keiner der Ärzte ihm vertraut war, was den Winter Soldier immer besonders nah an die Oberfläche brachte. Wenn Steve oder Nat dabei waren, kam Bucky meistens besser klar, doch Steve war bei Rhodey im Krankenhaus geblieben, der nach Buckys dafürhalten die Sorge auch eher gebrauchen konnte und Nat war vollauf damit beschäftigt sich mit Peppers Entführung auseinanderzusetzen.

Als statt einem Arzt dann jedoch Bruce in einem weißen Kittel an Buckys Bett trat, entspannte sich der Scharfschütze augenblicklich. Er hatte schon wieder verdrängt, dass Tony fast genauso schlimm war wie er selbst was medizinische Versorgung anging. Zwar hatte der Milliardär eine Krankenstation um die ihn manche Klinik beneiden mochte, beim Personal haperte es jedoch enorm.

Bruce lächelte Bucky zu und besah sich die Wunden, die der riesige Wolf gerissen hatte. Nichts davon würde Bucky länger aus der Bahn werfen. Das Super-Serum sorgte dafür, dass er deutlich schneller heilte als seine Gefährten und Bruce hatte eine relativ gute Vorstellung davon, was die Supersoldaten in seiner Obhut aushielten und was nicht.

Bucky beäugte die Spritzen, die Bruce gerade aufzog mit deutlichem Unbehagen, doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Ärzten machte Bruce sich die Mühe zu erklären, was er da tat. 

„Tollwutserum, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Antibiose, ich weiß, aber Hundebisse sind fies. Schmerzmittel wirst du ohnehin nicht nehmen nicht wahr?“ Bucky konnte nur kleinlaut nicken. Noch im Quinjet hatte der gute Doktor darauf bestanden die Bisswunden zu desinfizieren, was sowohl Thor als auch Bucky nur deswegen ohne zu murren über sich ergehen ließen, weil Tony gerade nicht da war um den Hulk zu beruhigen falls sie den Doktor zu sehr ärgerten. 

Noch war Nat mit ihrem Schlaflied nicht so weit, dass er das Risiko eingehen konnte, den Hulk zu verärgern. 

Bruce nutze den Moment der Unachtsamkeit, während Bucky in seinen Gedanken versunken war um seine Schulter zu desinfizieren. Die Spritze setzte er allerdings erst, sobald der Winter Soldier ihn wieder auf dem Schirm und als freundlich eingestuft hatte.

Bucky hatte bei seiner letzten Verletzung gelernt, dass er der Krankenstation schneller entkam, wenn er keine Scherereien machte und hielt still. Bruce warf auch noch einen Blick auf seinen Metallarm, doch gegen die Schäden, die der Wolf daran verursacht hatte, konnten leider weder das Serum noch Bruce etwas ändern.

JARVIS schlug ein paar Scans vor um sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Komplikationen an Buckys Schulter gab, doch der Winter Soldier winkte ab. Der Wolf hatte in seinen Unterarm gebissen und tatsächlich ein paar Dellen hinterlassen. Ein Grund mehr Tony so schnell wie möglich zurück zu holen.

Sobald der Doktor ihm den Rücken zu drehte, machte Bucky sich durch Clints Geheimgänge aus dem Staub. Auch wenn die Lüftungsschächte für ihn ein wenig eng waren, kannte er doch die schnellsten Wege durch das Labyrinth hindurch.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich entweder an Thor oder Nat dran zu hängen, zumindest bis Steve aus dem Krankenhaus kam, doch der Zufall ließ ihn mit Clint zusammenstoßen. Der Bogenschütze hatte sich nicht wie üblich in eines seiner Verstecke zurückgezogen, sondern kauerte an einer der Kreuzungen, die Bucky auf seinem Weg von der Krankenstation, zu so ziemlich jedem Ausgang passieren musste. Clint hatte die Knie angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf in den Armen vergraben, eine Haltung, die Bucky nur zu gut kannte.

Für einen Moment fühlte er sich versucht, den Weg, den er gerade gekommen war zurück zu schleichen und sich Bruce Predigt zum Thema Verhalten bei Verletzungen anzuhören, doch der Bogenschütze hatte ihn bereits bemerkt.

Ein Blick in Clints Gesicht reichte Bucky um sich wie der letzte Mistkerl zu fühlen, weil er lieber sonst wo gewesen wäre. Statt sich zu verkrümeln, rutschte Bucky näher und lehnte sich neben Clint an die Wand des Schachtes.

„Bitte sag mir, dass Tony wohl auf ist“, murmelte Clint irgendwann und Bucky zog den Kopf ein. Er wusste nicht sicher weshalb Clint so stark darauf reagierte, dass Tony vermisst wurde, doch nach Lokis Offenbarung in Sachen Familie, hatte er einen gewissen Verdacht.

„Er ist bei Loki. Was soll da schon schiefgehen?“, antwortete er ohne groß nachzudenken und erntete ein Schnauben. Clint rieb sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und warf Bucky dann einen Blick von der Seite her zu.

„Was hältst du von Essen. Nat und Steve kommen bestimmt bald mit einem Plan um die Ecke und ich wäre sehr dafür mit vollem Magen auf die Jagd nach Tony und Pepper zu gehen.“ Bucky nahm das Angebot gerne an. Sein Körper brauchte einiges an Energie um seine rapide Heilungsgeschwindigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Schnell erreichten die beiden die Gemeinschaftsebene und machten sich daran den Kühlschrank zu plündern. Wie eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn Bucky sich in die Küche verirrte, ließ Clint ihn kaum aus den Augen. Er konnte es anscheinend immer noch nicht glauben, dass Bucky im Gegensatz zu Steve nicht völlig nutzlos war, wenn man ihn an einen Herd stellte. 

Der Kommentar, dass schließlich irgendjemand in der Lage sein musste zu kochen, hatte ihm ein versunkenes Grinsen von Steve und ein Augenrollen von Tony eingebracht, der genau wie Captain America weitestgehend Küchenerbot hatte.

In einträchtigem Schweigen bereiteten Clint und Bucky ein paar Sandwiches zu, als Buckys sechster Sinn für Gefahr sich plötzlich meldete und ihn ins Wohnzimmer hinüberführte.  
Keine Minute später öffnete sich ein grüner Strudel und ein weißer Blitz schoss durch den Raum.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Tony

Die Schlange glitt durch das kühle Nass und setzte ihre Passagiere ab, sobald die Wellen flach genug waren. Diesmal jedoch legte Jörmungandr nicht den Kopf ab, damit alle bequem von Bord gehen konnten, stattdessen schüttelte er sich, genau wie Fenrir es getan hatte und Tony verlor den Halt.

Loki fluchte in einer Sprache, die der Junge nicht kannte und landete wie üblich katzengleich auf den Füßen, diesmal jedoch weit weniger elegant, da Tony sich wie ein Oktopus an seinen Hals klammerte.

Fenrir hatte weniger Glück und landete mit einem gewaltigen Platsch im salzigen Wasser. Der Wolf stieß ein Grollen aus, das Tony alle Haare zu Berge stehen ließ und stürzte sich auf seinen Bruder. Jetzt wieder im Format eines Geländewagens krachte Fenrir gegen den Kopf der Midgardschlange und schaffte es sogar Jörmungandr einen halben Meter über den Sand zu schubsen.

Loki hatte die Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass es wehtun musste, doch nach einem Moment schien er zu der Erkenntnis zu kommen, dass es sinnlos war die beiden Streithähne trennen zu wollen. Stattdessen arrangierte er Tony ein wenig bequemer auf seiner Hüfte und schnippte mit den Fingern. 

Tony wurde ein wenig schwindlig als Loki sich mit ihm direkt an den Fuß des Turmes teleportierte und mit einer weiteren Geste dafür sorgte, dass sie beide wieder trocken und frei von Sand waren. In der Ferne konnte Tony noch immer die Gestalten von Fenrir und Jörmungandr erahnen und hoffte inständig, dass die Konfrontation der beiden nicht eskalieren würde. Er mochte sowohl die Schlange als auch den Wolf ganz gerne, auch wenn ihm beide einen gehörigen Schreck einjagen konnten, wenn sie wollten, aber das gehörte bei Lokis Familie anscheinend einfach dazu.

Loki machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, doch der Turm schien ihn ohnehin nicht wirklich draußen halten zu wollen. Die Torflügel öffneten sich mit einem lauten Knarzen und Tony konnte von seiner erhöhten Aussichtsposition einen Raum erkennen, der mit Sicherheit nicht in den Turm passte, den er von außen gesehen hatte, bevor sich eine ganze Meute Katzen aus allen Richtungen auf Loki stürzten und offenbar nach Aufmerksamkeit nur so lechzten.

Der Lügengott schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein und schritt ohne inne zu halten durch das Meer der Katzen auf die breite Wendeltreppe zu, die nach oben führte. Tony fragte sich allmählich, ob Loki ihm nicht mehr zutraute selbst zu laufen, oder weshalb er sonst noch immer in den zweifelhaften Genuss kam herumgeschleppt zu werden, doch er wagte es nicht nachzufragen. Nicht bei der Konzentration, die dem Trickster ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Die beiden erreichten schließlich einen Balkon direkt unterhalb des Dachs, von dem aus sie einen uneingeschränkten Blick aufs Wasser hatten und nebenbei auch auf den Strand, auf dem Jörmungandr seinen Bruder inzwischen nach Schlangenart festgenagelt hatte und nun offenbar ein Sonnenbad nahm, während er auf die Rückkehr seines Vaters wartete.

Der Balkon war, abgesehen von einem weiteren Haufen Katzen, verlassen. Zwei Korbsessel standen neben einem niedrigen Tisch, auf dem eine Reihe blauer Scherben zu sehen war.

Loki runzelte die Stirn und setzte Tony ab. Der wurde sofort von den neugierigen Samtpfoten umringt, die sich an seinen Beinen rieben und anscheinend gekrault werden wollten. Immerhin schienen sie nicht die Absicht zu haben ihn zu fressen, was nach Tonys Meinung schon mal ein echter Pluspunkt war. Er konnte nicht allzu viel mit Katzen anfangen, was laut Pepper daran lag, dass die Tiere ihm zu ähnlich waren. Was auch immer sie damit sagen wollte. Jetzt jedoch hatte kaum eine andere Wahl als hier und da ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu verteilen während er sich zu Loki vorarbeitete. Den ließen die Stubentiger natürlich ohne zu murren vorbei, obwohl sich auch an seinen Lederstiefeln einige Katzen die Köpfchen rieben.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Tony als er schließlich an Lokis Seite stand, der nachdenklich die blauen Scherben betrachtete.

„Kristallsplitter“, antwortete der ein wenig abwesend bevor er sich aufrichtete und in die Ferne spähte als hätte er etwas gehört.

„Wozu sind die gut?“, bohrte Tony nach und streckte neugierig die Finger nach den Splittern aus blauem Glas aus. Loki erwischte seine Hand noch bevor er einen davon berühren konnte und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„Das sind die Überreste eines Zaubers. Wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, dann hat hier jemand in aller Hast hinter sich aufgeräumt als er, oder besser sie, unsere Ankunft bemerkte. Kristallmagie ist eine einfache Art seine Kräfte zu stärken. Man speichert einen Teil seiner Kraft in einem Kristall und nutzt sie dann später, so kann eine gewisse Hexe Dinge bewirken, die weit über ihre Fähigkeiten hinausgehen. Wie zum Beispiel eine Reihe von Erwachsenen in Kinder zu verwandeln“, erklärte Loki und Tony lauschte aufmerksam.

„Wieso sind dann nur noch Splitter übrig?“, fragte er verwirrt. Loki nickte ihm zu bevor er weitersprach.

„Weil du den Zauber gebrochen hast, als du deinen Handel mit Freya geschlossen hast, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht weiß was genau diese Abmachung beinhaltet.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern irgendeinen Handel mit ihr geschlossen zu haben“, warf er ein und Loki betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick nachdenklich. Dann schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen und er legte sanft eine Hand auf Tonys Kopf. Tony erwartete schon gar nicht mehr, dass irgendein Magier auf die Idee kommen würde ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen bevor er magisch auf Sprengfallen überprüft wurde, oder was auch immer Loki da gerade tat, doch er mochte es dennoch nicht als Versuchskaninchen herzuhalten. 

Lokis Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über seine Züge. 

„Ein Wunsch. Es ist kein Handel. Es ist ein Wunsch“, murmelte er dann und Tony hatte das Gefühl irgendwas nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Tony wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit einem grauen Kater, der sich anschließend hinhockte und anfing seine Pfoten abzulecken.

 

Loki

Der Trickster sprühte geradezu vor Energie. Nicht nur, dass er endlich herausbekommen hatte, wie Freya einen Zauber über mehrere der neun Welten hinweg hatte aufrecht erhalten können, er hatte auch endlich begriffen, wie der Zauber, der gerade auf Tony lag entstanden war.

Als ob eine Tür in seinem Inneren aufgestoßen worden wäre, wirbelten Lektionen der magischen Theorien durch seinen Kopf, von denen er nicht einmal mehr wusste, dass er sie einmal beherrscht hatte.  
Es gab einfach zu viele Zweige der Magie um sie alle zu meistern und dennoch wurden die Schüler der magischen Künste mit jeder Menge Dingen gequält, die sie nie wieder brauchten. Theoretische Magie war eines der Fächer gewesen, die Loki so gar nicht interessiert hatten. Er mochte Resultate, wie genau die Regeln lauteten, die dafür sorgten, dass seine Magie unter gewissen Umständen stärker, schwächer, oder nutzlos war, hatte ihn nur insofern interessiert, dass er sich die Gegebenheiten merkte , unter denen er nicht arbeiten konnte. Erstaunlicherweise gab es davon nicht allzu viele. Da er jedoch inzwischen wusste, dass er seine Kraft nicht nur aus Yggdrasil selbst sondern nebenbei auch noch aus seinem Jotunnen-Erbe bezog, überraschte ihn dieser Umstand nicht länger.

Was im Moment wichtig war, hatte allerdings nichts mit ihm selbst zu tun. Viel mehr mit Freyas Magie. Die Zwillingsschwester des Herrschers über Vanaheim war stets eine, wie Undine zu sagen pflegte, klassische Magierin gewesen. Was so viel hieß wie, jeder ihrer Zauber hatte einen Preis. Für gewöhnlich in Form eines Handels, der im Endeffekt nur ihr selbst nutzte. Woher Freya diese sehr elfenhafte Sicht der Dinge hatte, konnte Loki nur erahnen, doch Fakt war, dass Freya genau wie Undine nie etwas tat ohne etwas davon zu haben.

Deswegen suchte er auch immer noch nach dem Grund aus dem Freya ihn über die Avengers in dieses verrückte Abenteuer hineingezogen hatte, doch wenn er Recht hatte, war Freya nicht der wahre Drahtzieher hinter all dem. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass die Katzenfreundin selbst benutzt wurde und nachdem Undine ihrem Zauber die ehrliche Absicht zu Helfen unterstellt hatte, und Loki sich außerdem fast sicher war, erkannt zu haben, dass der Fluch auf Tony einem Wunsch entsprungen war, nahm der Trickster an, dass Freya nie vorgehabt hatte ihm zu schaden.

Für den Marionettenspieler im Hintergrund dagegen galt nichts dergleichen. Leider waren Lokis Feinde derzeit ein wenig zahlreicher als seine Freunde, doch sobald er das nächste Mal die Welt wechselte würde sich das wieder geben. Immerhin war er in sechs der neun Welten stets gern gesehen. Wobei Midgard erst seit kurzem wieder auf diesem Stand war.

Loki streckte noch einmal seine Fühler aus um die Reste der Magie auf den blauen Scherben zu erkunden. Freyas Signatur auf den Kristallen war nicht zu übersehen, doch darunter lag eine weitere Schicht Magie, die Loki vertraut war. Undine. Was die blaue Färbung erklären würde. Freyas Magie war seit jeher eher violett als blau, doch Loki war nicht dumm genug zu glauben, dass die Fee hinter all dem steckte. 

Dafür hatte zu viel echte Neugier in ihrem Blick gelegen, als sie Tony musterte. Nein Undine war vielleicht fasziniert von diesem Rätsel, doch sie war nicht diejenige, die die Falle gestellt hatte, die Loki hinter jeder Ecke vermutete seit Jörmungandr im Avengers Tower aufgetaucht war.

Der Trickster ließ seinen Blick über die Bucht gleiten und sah seine Söhne im Sand herumtoben als wären sie noch immer die Jungen, die ihm durch die goldenen Hallen folgten und eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit waren, die ihrer kleinen Schwester zu Teil wurde.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Tony

„Was war ein Wunsch?“, fragte Tony und kam sich äußerst dumm vor. Ein Gefühl, das er so gar nicht leiden konnte. Loki jedoch lächelte zu ihm herab und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Tony griff zu und ließ sich dieselben Stufen wieder hinunter führen, die der Trickster ihn zuvor hinauf getragen hatte.

„Was Freya versucht hat dir aufzuschwatzen, als ihr in diesem furchtbaren Café ward“, antwortete Loki und Tony versuchte angestrengt sich an den Vorfall zu erinnern, doch dummerweise war alles, bevor er die Augen als Kind geöffnet hatte, zur Zeit nicht verfügbar. 

Natürlich hatte er das Überwachungsvideo gecheckt, doch die Eisdiele verfügte nun mal nicht über JARVIS, weswegen ein paar körnige schwarz-weiß Aufnahmen von Freya alles waren, woran er sich orientieren konnte. Natürlich waren die Bilder auch nicht gut genug um Lippen zu lesen, doch JARVIS hatte zumindest einen Teil des Gesprächs über Tonys Telefon mitbekommen und die restlichen Lücken hatte mit Sicherheit Nat gefüllt. Dennoch hatte Tony keine Ahnung worauf Loki hinaus wollte. 

Der Trickster schien seiner Erklärung nichts mehr hinzufügen zu wollen und pfiff nach seinen Söhnen, sobald er das Tor von Freyas verlassenem Turm durchquert hatte.

Fenrir kam schon nach wenigen Minuten angetrottet, ganz offensichtlich wenig begeistert wie eine gewöhnliche Promenadenmischung behandelt zu werden, doch Lokis Lob und Tonys Streicheleinheiten, während sie auf Jörmungandr warteten, der in menschlicher Gestalt und ziemlich zerzaust über den Sand joggte, hoben seine Stimmung wieder etwas an.

„Fenrir, wir brauchen deine Nase. Freya ist fort und ich kann mir zwar denken wohin, aber es ist dennoch sicherer ihrer Spur zu folgen.“ Fenrir gab ein Schnauben von sich und hob dann witternd den Kopf. Für einige Minuten lief er vor dem Turm auf und ab, die Nase mal am Boden, mal in der Luft, bevor sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten und ein tiefes Knurren aus seiner Kehle drang. 

Tony wirbelte herum und sah wie sich in der Ferne etwas in den schroffen Hügeln bewegte, die anscheinend aus demselben roten Stein waren, der über Jahrhunderte von den Fluten gemahlen, den feinen roten Sandstrand ausmachte.

Loki stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, dann streckte er wieder einmal eine Hand nach Tony und die andere nach Fenrir aus, während Jörmungandr ihm mit einem leicht schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Das Bild vor Tonys Augen schien zu verschwimmen fast so als hätte er Tränen in den Augen. Er rieb sich mit der freien Hand durchs Gesicht, doch das komische Gefühl blieb. 

„Still“, zischte Loki als Tony gerade den Mund öffnete um zu fragen, was das denn nun schon wieder für ein seltsamer Zauber war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ein Tross Reiter tauchte unvermittelt aus den roten Felsen auf und kam nur wenige Meter vor Tony und den anderen zum Stehen. Tony betrachtete die Soldaten mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Furcht. Silberne Rüstungen, dekoriert mit etwas wie stilisierten Ranken und einem gelben Wappen, das zu Tonys Erstaunen, neben einem Schwert, sowohl ein Pferd als auch ein Wildschwein zur Schau stellte. 

Gerne hätte er Loki ein dutzend Fragen zu den seltsamen Rittern gestellt, die sich jetzt am Strand umsahen, auf dem zum Glück den Großteil der Fußspuren, die der Trickster und die seinen hinterlassen hatten, nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Doch die Warnung den Mund zu halten, war zu ernst gewesen, als dass Tony es riskiert hätte dagegen zu verstoßen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Loki gute Gründe.

Nur der Platz wo Jörmungandr Fenrir festgehalten hatte war nach wie vor tief in den roten Sand gegraben und gab den Männern, von denen Tony nicht ganz sicher war ob sie Elfen waren oder nicht sichtlich zu denken. Sicher hatte keiner von ihnen je Spuren eines bärengroßen Wolfs, oder einer gigantischen Schlange gesehen. Wobei, nach der Tierwelt zu schließen, die Tony bisher in den neun Welten angetroffen hatte, konnte es durchaus sein, das Fenrir und Jörmungandr nicht das verrückteste waren, das den Vanenrittern je vor die Nase gekommen war.

Inzwischen hatte Tony eine mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zutreffende Vermutung was den Zauber anging, den Loki über die Gruppe geworfen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass keiner der Ritter sie auch nur direkt ansah, geschweige denn die Gruppe von Fremden, die vor Freyas Turm herumstand verhörte, sprach da irgendwie für sich. Loki hatte sie unsichtbar gemacht. Nach der Aufforderung zu schließen den Mund zu halten jedoch nicht unhörbar. 

Außerdem war Tony sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Pferde die Anwesenheit der Raubtiere in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe entweder riechen oder schlichtweg spüren konnten, denn die Tiere wurden von Minute zu Minute nervöser und machten es dem einen Kerl, der zurückgeblieben war um auf sie aufzupassen sichtlich schwer.

Tony konnte sehen, dass Fenrirs Augen immer wieder in Richtung der Pferde zuckten und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der große Wolf sich nur mit Mühe davon abhielt auf die Jagd zu gehen. Tony hoffte inständig, dass Loki einen Plan B hatte für den Fall, dass sein Sohn den Unsichtbarkeitszauber durchbrechen würde. Doch dann war es das vertraute Röhren des Bifröst, das Tonys Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ als die Regenbogenbrücke sich nur wenige Meter entfernt in den roten Sand bohrte und die ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven der Schlachtrösser endgültig zum Bersten brachte. 

 

Clint

Nachdem Bucky ihn aus seinem Versteck gelockt hatte und der ganze Trubel in Sachen Botschaft von Tony durch die plötzliche Ankunft der Regenbogenbrücke unterbrochen worden war, blieb Clint kaum mehr Zeit sich groß Gedanken über irgendwas zu machen. 

Er wusste dass er den anderen von Laura und den Kindern erzählen sollte, jetzt da Loki die Katze bereits aus dem Sack gelassen hatte, doch dafür brauchte er Ruhe. Und wahrscheinlich einen Schuss Alkohol.

Jetzt jedoch herrschte das gute alte Chaos und Clint war sich sicher, dass Loki später enttäuscht sein würde, dass er die Show verpasst hatte.

Sechs Krieger von Asgard, Thor nannte sie Einherjer, hatten sich auf dem Dach materialisiert. Sie alle blickten äußerst grimmig drein, trugen goldene Rüstungen und kuschten sobald Thor einen Fuß aufs Dach setzte und anfing mit Befehlen um sich zu werfen.

Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe schien schließlich das Los gezogen zu haben, dem Prinzen erklären zu müssen, was der plötzliche Überfall sollte und er schien sich so gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

Clint war ernsthaft überrascht wie seht sich Thor veränderte während er sich mit den Kriegern herumschlug. Nie zuvor war ihm so ganz bewusst geworden, dass Thor ein Prinz war. Und nicht nur das, er war der zukünftige Herrscher seines Reiches, auch wenn er diese Würde abgelehnt hatte um weiter mit den Avengern die Welt retten zu können.

Jetzt jedoch kehrte er seine Manieren heraus und schüchterte durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ein. Clint sah fasziniert zu wie der Anführer der Einherjer immer schneller sprach und sich immer mehr unter dem drohenden Blick seines Kronprinzen duckte. Hatte er zu Beginn seiner Rede noch selbstsicher geklungen und es sogar gewagt Loki offen zu beleidigen, wie Clint nur zu gut wusste, ein klassischer Anfängerfehler, zögerte er jetzt alle paar Worte und formulierte seine Seitenhiebe auf den Trickster deutlich vorsichtiger.

Loki zu beleidigen, war einer der sichersten Wege Thor gegen sich aufzubringen. Weshalb ein Krieger von Asgard diese Tatsache nicht kannte, wo Clint diesen Umstand doch schon in seinen ersten fünf Minuten mit dem Donnergott erkannt hatte, war ihm schleierhaft.

Inzwischen hatten es sich auch Nat und Bucky bequem gemacht auch wenn es für einen Außenstehenden nicht so aussehen mochte. Bruce dagegen hielt sich lieber fern. Wahrscheinlich hatte JARVIS ihm mitgeteilt, dass es sich nicht um einen Code Grün handelte.

Thor schien zu irgendeiner Art von Übereinkunft mit den goldenen Wachen gekommen zu sein, allerdings sah er nicht unbedingt glücklich aus. Clint sprang von seinem erhöhten Sitzplatz neben Tonys Gemüsebeet und gesellte sich zu den anderen dreien, die einen lockeren Kreis bildeten.

„Der Allvater schickt nach mir. Ich vermute es geht um Loki, aber ich kann nicht sicher sein“, fasste der Donnergott schnell zusammen. Nat runzelte die Stirn. Clint behielt sie genau im Auge und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was wohl in ihrem hübschen Kopf vor sich ging.

„Heißt das, du musst zurück nach Asgard?“, fragte sie dann. Nun war es an Clint die Stirn zu runzeln. Dass sie in Sachen Tony gerade nicht viel ausrichten konnten, nagte an seinem Verstand. Doch er hatte eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass Thor sein Bifröst-Ass würde ausspielen können um ihnen bei der Suche nach Pepper zu helfen. Thor nickte mit düsterer Miene, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam Nat ihm zuvor.

„Wir begleiten dich“, beschloss sie und zückte bereits ihr Handy, wahrscheinlich um Cap und den Rest der Truppe zu informieren. Thor fasste sie jedoch beim Handgelenk bevor sie anfangen konnte zu tippen. Clint atmete erschrocken ein. Es empfahl sich nie Nat ohne explizite Einladung anzufassen und bisher hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Thor es überhaupt in den Kreis derjenigen geschafft hatte, die dazu aufgefordert wurden. Dass Nat den Donnergott jedoch in den zehn Sekunden, die Clint zum Überlegen brauchte, nicht aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte, sprach allerdings für sich.

„Mein Vater wird uns kaum helfen die Lady Pepper wieder zu finden“, sprach Thor aus, was Clint sich im Stillen schon gedacht hatte. Nat zog eine Augenbraue hoch und entwand Thor ihren Arm.

„Sicher. Aber dein Vater wird kaum an der Brücke stehen und auf dich warten oder? Dein allsehender Brückenwächterfreund kann uns andere zu Peppers Aufenthaltsort schicken, ohne dass Odin davon erfahren muss.“ Thor schien ehrlich verblüfft von diesem Plan, während Clint nur hoffte, dass Nat ihn nicht erneut zurücklassen würde um zu fremden Welten aufzubrechen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Wände hochgehen würde, wenn er noch einmal gezwungen war untätig herumzusitzen und auf Neuigkeiten zu warten.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Tony

Tony sah fasziniert zu, wie die sicher gut ausgebildeten Pferde Reißaus nahmen und dabei den armen Tropf über den Haufen rannten, der eigentlich auf sie aufpassen sollte. Die Ritter weiter unten am   
Strand hatten den Bifröst natürlich auch bemerkt und kamen nun eilig die Felsen wieder hinauf gelaufen.

Loki hielt Tonys Hand noch immer fest umklammert und langsam bekam Tony Angst um seine Finger. Ganz offensichtlich hielt der Unsichtbarkeitszauber noch, denn die Soldaten liefen wie schon zuvor geradewegs an Tony und den anderen vorbei, wobei immerhin einer stehen blieb und sich vergewisserte, dass der Typ am Boden noch lebte.

Tony hatte sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht nachzusehen, wen der Bifröst da ausgespuckt hatte, doch als er sich jetzt auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen, erkannte er die Gestalt im roten Cape auf Anhieb.

Thor sah aus als hätte er seinen Zusammenstoß mit dem großen bösen Wolf gut überstanden, wobei Tony sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er einen neuen Umhang hatte. Ob Fenrir den wohl zerlegt hatte? Plötzlich fiel Tony auf, dass er bisher gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war nachzufragen, wie genau der Rest seiner Freunde das Zusammentreffen mit Lokis Sohn überstanden hatte und schon mischten sich Furcht und Schuldgefühle in seiner Kehle zusammen.

Loki schien zu spüren, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, doch offenbar beinhaltete sein Plan nicht, dass sein Bruder plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel auftauchte. Der war inzwischen in eine höfliche Unterhaltung mit den Soldaten verwickelt, zumindest flogen noch keine Schwerthiebe. Tony beschloss, dass er lange genug den Mund gehalten hatte und drehte sich zu Loki um, der ihm einen Blick zuwarf, den das junge Genie nicht so ganz deuten konnte.

„Was ist mit seinem Umhang passiert?“, fragte er und sah wie Fenrir kurz mit der Schnauze zuckte. „Was ist mit den anderen? Steve, Bucky, Rhodey? Geht es ihnen gut? Ist jemand verletzt? Wolltest du deswegen nicht Mal eben in New York Zwischenhalt machen?“ Tonys Fantasie begann wie so oft ihm ein Horrorszenario nach dem anderen zu präsentieren, wenn er nicht schnell genug eine Antwort bekam. Jarvis hatte immer versucht ihn dazu zu bringen ein wenig positiver in die Zukunft zu schauen, doch dummerweise hatte Tony nur allzu oft Recht. Zumindest was seine Eltern anging.

Loki schien zu sehen, was in Tonys Kopf vor sich ging, denn er ließ das Fell des schwarze Wolfes genau in dem Moment los, in dem Jörmungandr seine Hand in dem dunklen Pelz vergrub, was den Wolf einmal mehr zum Knurren brachte. Dann ging der Trickster wie so oft in die Hocke und legte Tony beide Hände auf die Schultern.

Der Junge starrte voll Sorge in die tiefen grünen Augen und versuchte aus der Miene des Lügengottes zu ergründen, ob er gerade ohne Grund einen Aufstand machte.

„Es geht ihnen gut. Colonel Rhodes hat einiges abbekommen, doch der Captain hat sich darum gekümmert. Ich würde dich nie von deiner Familie fernhalten, das weißt du, Tony. Ich habe keine Ahnung was mein Bruder hier will, aber wahrscheinlich ist wieder irgendetwas vorgefallen. Dass Freya nicht hier ist, bedeutet nichts Gutes und dass Freys Soldaten so schnell zur Stelle waren erst Recht nicht. Ich weiß nicht was genau hier gespielt wird, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es nur wenig mit dir und diesem Fluch zu tun hat. Wir müssen herausfinden wer hinter all dem steckt und zwar so schnell es geht. Du hast mir bis hierhin vertraut, also bitte vertrau mir auch jetzt.“ Lokis Stimme wankte zum ersten Mal seit er angefangen hatte zu flüstern ein wenig und Tony musste schlucken, weil er der Grund war, aus dem der Trickster gerade um seine Fassung rang.

„Schon gut“, warf er dann ein als Loki nach einem Moment noch immer nach den richtigen Worten suchte und schlang Loki die Arme um den Hals. Der Trickster erstarrte für einen Moment, dann nahm er Tony in den Arm. 

„Ich bring das wieder in Ordnung. Ich verspreche es.“ Tony nickte nur und wartete bis Loki sich wieder gefangen hatte. Wie durch ein Wunder schien niemand die Stimmen bemerkt zu haben, unter die sich immer noch das gelegentliche Knurren des Wolfes mischte.

„Wo steckst du, Bruder?“, erklang plötzlich Thors dröhnende Stimme und Tony fuhr herum. Die Soldaten waren verschwunden.

„Wo sind die denn auf einmal hin?“, platze es aus Tony heraus und Loki ließ mit einem Seufzen den Zauber verpuffen, der ihn und die seinen vor den Blicken der Soldaten verborgen hatte.

„Mein Bruder hat sie anscheinend davon überzeugt, dass es sicherer ist ihrem Herrn Meldung zu machen, während er sich weiter um die Suche nach mir kümmert.“ Loki bleckte die Zähne in Thors Richtung, doch Tony konnte die Spur von Stolz in seinen Worten ausmachen und auch Thor schien zu begreifen, dass er gerade ein Lob von seinem kleinen Bruder erhalten hatte.

Der Blick, den der Donnergott Fenrir und Jörmungandr zuwarf war zwar alles andere als freundlich, doch in dem Lächeln, dass er Tony schenkte, steckte echte Erleichterung.

„Ein Glück, du bist wohl auf“, brummte er und hob Tony in die Luft. Der konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten ein ersticktes Japsen von sich zu geben und nickte dem blonden Hünen zu, der ihn sichtbar nach Verletzungen absuchte, bevor er ihn wieder auf dem roten Sand abstellte.

„Ich bringe Nachrichten aus dem Turm“, fuhr Thor dann fort und bedachte seinen kleinen Bruder mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick. Der hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Lady Pepper ist verschwunden.“ Tonys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und nur Lokis Hand, die sich blitzschnell auf seine Schulter legte, hielt ihn auf den Beinen.

„Was? Wieso? Wie ist das möglich? Wer? Loki lass los wir müssen Pepper suchen.“ Tony kämpfte zum ersten Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte gegen den Griff des Tricksters an, doch der ließ nicht locker.

„Wer, Thor?“, fragte er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die Tony einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Der Geist in den Wänden hat uns gezeigt wer es war“, erklärte Thor und Tony war kurz davor ihm gegens Schienbein zu treten, wobei er sich damit wahrscheinlich selbst mehr geschadet hätte als dem Donnergott. „Es war Undine. Sie trug das Federkleid“, erklärte Thor als Loki fragend den Kopf schief legte. 

„Wieso bist du dann hier?“, fragte Loki nach und Tony konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Wenn die Fee Pepper entführt hatte, dann war Thor hier auf der falschen Welt um sie wiederzufinden.

„Sie hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen“, stellte der Donnergott fest und überreichte Loki einen Bogen Pergament, der aussah als hätte man ihn wieder und wieder gefaltet bevor jemand auf die Idee gekommen war ihn zu einer Rolle zusammen zu wickeln.

 

Sam

Die Aufforderung Nat und Thor nach Asgard zu begleiten kam für Sam wie aus heiterem Himmel. Er und Steve waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Turm, als sein Handy zu klingeln begonnen hatte. Steve hätte vor Lachen fast einen Unfall gebaut, doch Sam hatte beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren. Wenn es einen Klingelton gab, der zu Black Widow passte, dann doch wohl seiner. 

Einige Zeit später stand Sam neben Thor und Natasha abreisebereit auf der Turmspitze. Steve war noch immer in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Thor verwickelt. Der Donnergott wollte mit so wenig Begleitung wie irgend möglich reisen, während Steve darauf bestand, dass Pepper jede Hilfe brauchen konnte, die sie zu geben in der Lage waren. 

Bucky stand zwar nur stumm daneben, doch Sam konnte ihm geradezu ansehen, dass er genauso wenig zurückgelassen werden wollte wie der Captain. Allein Bruce hatte anscheinend kein Problem damit auf den Trupp Einherjer aufzupassen, den Thor nur zur Sicherheit in eine der Arrestzellen untergebracht hatte, die Tony aus gutem Grund Winter Soldier sicher gemacht hatte. 

„Wir kommen mit. Ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht“, knurrte Steve und legte so viel Entschlossenheit in seine Stimme wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Thor, niemand wird dir in die Quere kommen. Wir wollen Pepper wiederfinden, nicht deinen Vater davon überzeugen, dass Loki eine weitere Chance verdient“, mischte sich Nat ein und traf damit offenbar den Nagel auf den Kopf. Thor sah für einen Moment aus wie ein getretener Welpe, dann straffte er die Schultern.

„Also schön. Aber verhaltet euch ruhig solange wir auf Asgard sind. Meine Heimatwelt ist nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt, was Menschen angeht.“ Thor klang ehrlich betrübt und Sam konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wen der Donnergott wohl mit in die goldenen Hallen genommen hatte um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es besser war so wenige Menschen wie möglich auf seinen Vater treffen zu lassen.

Steve nickte und Thor stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, bevor er die Gruppe enger an sich heranwinkte. Sobald sie einen engen Kreis gebildet hatte, rief er nach Heimdall und Sam wurde übel.

Die Regenbogenbrücke von außen zu sehen war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl mitten drin zu stecken. Farben donnerten an ihm vorbei, gemischt mit der unendlichen Schwärze des Alls. Das Gefühl zu fallen war beinahe übermächtig und gerade als Sam das Gefühl hatte es keine Sekunde länger auszuhalten bekam er wieder festen Boden unter die Füße und knallte prompt auf die Knie. Sobald der Raum aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen und er das Sandwich, das er im Krankenhaus gegessen hatte davon überzeugt hatte, dass es in seinem Magen bleiben sollte, stellte Sam fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der ganz schön mitgenommen von seiner ersten Bekanntschaft mit dem Bifröst wirkte.

Nat war auf den Beinen und sah so unbeeindruckt aus wie eh und je, doch Sam hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt normale Reaktionen von der rothaarigen Russin zu erwarten. Thor sah besorgt aus, ansonsten aber wie das blühende Leben. Allerdings war er diesen Höllenritt auf dem Regenbogen ja auch gewöhnt. Steve, Bucky und Clint dagegen waren alle in ähnlichen Positionen wie Sam, wobei Bucky noch ein wenig besser aussah.

Steve dagegen sah aus wie Sam sich fühlte: als wäre er gerade von der Regenbogenstrecke bei Mario Kart gestürzt.

Eine Hand kam in Sams Gesichtsfeld und er ließ sich nach einigen Sekunden von Natasha auf die Füße ziehen. Die Spionin bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, den er nicht wirklich deuten konnte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Gestalt musterte, die gerade am Eingang des seltsam runden Raumes erschienen war. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sam den riesigen Kerl mit dem nicht weniger riesigen Schwert, der sie aus wissenden, glühenden Augen heraus beobachtete. Am liebsten wäre Sam dem Blick ausgewichen, doch leider fehlte ihm dazu die Gelegenheit.

„Schnell, wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“ Die Stimme kam Sam nicht wirklich bekannt vor und doch hatte er das Gefühl, die blond gelockte Frau, die sich gerade zwischen Thor und den Fremden mit dem Schwert drängte zu kennen. Nat neigte den Kopf zur Begrüßung und die blonde Frau lächelte ihr augenzwinkernd zu. 

„Wir wissen nicht wohin, Mutter. Kannst du uns weiterhelfen?“, wandte sich Thor an die Frau und Sam ging ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. Das war Frigga. Die Mutter der beiden Prinzen von Asgard.

Für einen Moment schloss die Frau die Augen, doch das Stirnrunzeln, das sie zur Schau trug, machte Sam nur wenig Hoffnung.

„Zu viele Möglichkeiten“, murmelte sie dann und tauschte einen Blick mit dem goldäugigen Wächter. „Alfheim, Vanaheim und Nifhelheim“, erklärte sie dann und Thor zuckte sichtlich zusammen.

„Nifhelheim?“, fragte er nach und Frigga warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zu gleichen Teilen nachsichtig und genervt war.

„Ja, Thor. Ihr solltet euch schnell entscheiden, der Allvater wird euch bald bemerken.“ Da Thor aussah als wollte man ihm ohne Betäubung die Zähne ziehen sobald die Sprache auf Nifhelheim kam, entschieden Nat und Steve per Schere Stein Papier, wer wohin gehen würde. Steve verlor und Nat warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu.

Wenig später landeten Sam, Clint und Nat nach einer weiteren Übelkeit erregenden Bifröst-Reise in einem luftigen Wald. Die pure Idylle. Zumindest wenn man Bäume mochte.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Tony

Loki nahm Thor stirnrunzelnd das Pergament ab, das in der Mitte einen Schnitt wie von einem scharfen Messer hatte. Während er die Botschaft las, verdüsterte sich sein Blick bis Tony schließlich befürchtete, dass das Pergament in Flammen aufgehen könnte. Wenn Pepper diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, war es höchste Zeit Schuhe zu bestellen und sich zu verstecken bis sie sich wieder abgekühlt hatte. Wortwörtlich.

Lokis Finger zitterten kaum merklich als er die Nachricht sinken ließ. Tony fragte sich, was wohl in dieser geheimnisvollen Botschaft stand, doch noch drängender war die Sorge um Pepper, die drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Lokis Blick richtete sich auf den kleinen Tüftler und sein Ausdruck wurde wieder klar. 

„Wie sieht dein Plan aus?“, fragte er und richtete seinen durchdringenden Blick auf Thor. Auf dessen Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das fragen“, erwiderte er und Tony erkannte zum ersten Mal weshalb ganze Heere Thor in die Schlacht folgten. Der Gott hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die ihm bisher nie aufgefallen war, doch sie erfüllte ihn mit der Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde.

 

Steve

Die Reise nach Nifhelheim verlief genauso schnell und farbenfroh wie die nach Asgard. Steve bedauerte nur, dass er nicht mehr von Thors Heimatwelt gesehen hatte. Allerdings war er nicht unbedingt erpicht auf ein Treffen mit Thors Vater und genau das hatte Frigga durch ihr schnelles Eingreifen verhindert.

Bucky an seiner Seite zu haben, machte die fremde Welt beinahe erträglich. Außerdem hatte Heimdall Frigga versprochen ein Auge auf Thors Freunde zu halten und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Steve daran, dass Thors Mutter sie nicht vergessen würde. Sie erinnerte ihn auf eigentümliche Art an seine eigene Mutter, die auch immer diese ruhige Präsenz gezeigt hatte. 

Nifhelheim war nach dem buntglitzernden Wirbel des Bifröst so trist und grau, dass Steve geradezu spürte wie sich seine Stimmung senkte. Dieser Ort hatte die Ausstrahlung eines Friedhofs bei Nebel und es war auch in etwa genauso still.

Frigga hatte ihnen versichert, dass der Palast von Hel nicht zu verfehlen sein würde und anscheinend lief in dieser düsteren Welt nichts ohne das Wissen ihrer Herrscherin. Der Name Hel klingelte außerdem in Steves Hinterkopf, doch er kam einfach nicht darauf, wo er den Namen schon mal gehört hatte.

Steve fiel mit Bucky so übergangslos in die Routine hinein, die sie jahrelang gehabt hatten, dass es ihm vor Sehnsucht ein wenig die Kehle zuschnürte. Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass früher bei Weitem nicht alles besser gewesen war, Steve konnte dennoch nicht anders als sich in die Zeit zurückzusehen, in der die Dinge noch einen Sinn ergeben hatten.

Alle paar Meter sicherte Steve die Umgebung und die Tatsache, dass absolut nichts passierte, ließ seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Eine einzelne Windböe zerriss den dichten Nebel für einige Augenblicke und auf einmal sah Steve den Palast. Nicht in der Ferne, sondern so nah, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten dauern würde, bis sie gegen die Mauer liefen.

„Na was haben wir denn hier?“, erklang einige Schritte später eine Stimme und wie üblich hatte Bucky sein Gewehr im Anschlag bevor Steve auch nur geortet hatte aus welcher Richtung die Gefahr drohte. 

„Na wer wird denn gleich.“ Diesmal kam die Stimme von hinten. Steve wirbelte herum und beim ersten Anblick eines funkelnden grünen Blicks, wurde Steve klar woher er den Namen Hel kannte.

„Du bist Lokis Tochter?“, rutschte es ihm heraus und Hel legte den Kopf schief. 

„Sehr gut Captain. Die bin ich.“ Hel schenkte Steve ein halbes Lächeln und begann langsamen Schrittes um ihn und Bucky herum zu gehen.

„Wir suchen nach einer Freundin von uns. Hast du sie gesehen?“ Steve kam so schnell wie möglich zum Punkt. Das zumindest hatte er inzwischen in Sachen Loki gelernt. Je direkter man eine Frage formulierte, desto weniger Angriffsfläche fand der Trickster um einem die Worte im Mund umzudrehen.

„Ich denke ich weiß, wen ihr sucht“, stellte Hel fest und wandte ihren stechenden Blick plötzlich Bucky zu. Der sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, doch er machte keine Anstalten Lokis Tochter aus seinem Visier zu lassen. „James Buchanan Barnes. Wie schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen“, schnurrte die Königin der Unterwelt und Steve lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Kannst du uns zu Pepper bringen?“, fragte er um die Aufmerksamkeit der Lokitochter wieder auf sich zu lenken.

Hel warf ihm einen Blick zu und zum ersten Mal konnte er einen Blick unter ihre tief ins Gesicht gekämmten Locken erhaschen und prallte zurück. Wo die eine Seite ihres Gesichts geradezu Loki schrie, sah die andere aus als gehöre sie in die Tiefen eines Grabes.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Die Frage ist, weshalb sollte ich?“, fragte sie zurück und musterte Steve einmal mehr von Kopf bis Fuß bevor sie das Gesicht verzog und sich wieder Bucky zuwandte. 

„Weil es das Richtige ist“, konterte Steve und diesmal verdrehte Hel die Augen mit einer Herablassung, die Steve endgültig davon überzeugte, dass sie Lokis Kind war. Niemand außer dem Trickster schaffte es einen so schnell dazu zu bringen sich selbst für den größten Vollidioten der Geschichte zu halten.

„Das Richtige ist nicht in Stein gemeißelt, Captain. Aus meiner Sicht ist der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan solange jede Seele ihren Weg in die Nachwelt findet, die sie sucht. Was habe ich davon dich und deinen Freund zu eurer Freundin zu schicken? Und diesmal bitte eine ernsthafte Antwort.“ Steve verstummte und dachte nach.

Er konnte nicht gerade von sich behaupten, dass er bisher viel Erfolg damit gehabt hätte Loki dazu zu bringen irgendetwas zu tun, das dem Trickster gegen den Strich ging. Der Einzige, der da regelmäßig Erfolge zu verzeichnen hatte, war Tony. Nun und Nat, aber insgeheim war Steve sicher, dass Loki eine Heidenangst vor der rothaarigen Spionin hatte. Ein Gefühl, das Steve durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, allerdings nützte es ihm in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation äußerst wenig.

Hel lächelte wissend, so als wäre ihr völlig klar, welche Gedanken Steve gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Mit jeder Minute des Schweigens wurde Hels Gesichtsausdruck gefährlicher. Steve schluckte und war kurz davor irgendetwas zu sagen, als Bucky sich einmischte.

„Frigga hat uns hergeschickt, sie lässt schön grüßen.“ Steve hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, woher Bucky diese Aussage genommen hatte, doch die Wirkung sprach für sich. Hels beunruhigender Gesichtsausdruck, der Steve zu sehr an eine Katze erinnerte, die mit einem Vogel spielte, verschwand urplötzlich und wurde durch ein echtes Lächeln ersetzt. Plötzlich sah Steve nicht mehr die Königin von Nifhelheim vor sich, sondern eine junge Frau, die viel zu unschuldig aussah um Lokis Tochter zu sein.

„Wieso habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt. Kommt mit, seid willkommen in meinem Reich.“ Eine Handbewegung der Königin später fand sich Steve in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Kaminzimmer wieder. Und vor dem Kamin, sichtlich unruhig, stand Pepper. 

„Steve, Gott sei Dank.“ Pepper sah ein wenig zerzaust aus und in ihren Augen brannte noch das Feuer von Extremis, doch Steve konnte auf den ersten Blick keine schlimmeren Verletzungen an ihr erkennen. „Was ist passiert?“

Mit wenigen Schritten war die rothaarige Frau bei ihm und sah fragend zwischen Steve und Hel hin und her, wobei ihr Blick Bucky nur streifte.

„Tony ist mit Loki und wie es aussieht zwei seiner Söhne verschwunden. Er hat eine Nachricht geschickt, dass es ihm gut geht. Wir nehmen an, dass sie nach Vanaheim unterwegs sind um Freya zu dem Fluch zu befragen. Thor ist dort. Nat, Clint und Sam sind auf Alfheim, weil JARVIS Aufzeichnungen bestätigt haben, dass diese Undine hinter deiner Entführung steckt. Wir sind nur hier, weil Thors Mutter darauf bestanden hat. Wie um alles in der Welt bist du hier gelandet?“, berichtete Steve und ließ wohlweißlich die Begegnung mit dem Riesenwolf erst einmal weg. Pepper würde sich noch früh genug wegen Rhodey aufregen. Pepper runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist mit James und Bruce?“, fragte sie. Steve zuckte innerlich zusammen. So viel also dazu.

„Bruce ist im Turm geblieben und passt auf den Suchtrupp auf, den Odin anscheinend nach Loki ausgesandt hat. Rhodey ist im Krankenhaus. Oh keine Sorge, er wird wieder, aber wir sind in Grönland auf einige Schwierigkeiten gestoßen.“ Pepper sah aus als wollte sie noch zweitausend weitere Fragen stellen, während Hel eher den Eindruck machte als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden.

„Diese Vogelfrau war nicht feuerfest. Wie genau sieht euer Plan aus?“, fragte Peppe rund winkte ab als Steve Anstalten machte nach einer genaueren Erklärung zu fragen.

„Wir setzen uns mit Thors Torwächter in Kontakt und treffen uns spätestens heute Abend wieder im Turm“, erwiderte Steve. Pepper runzelte die Stirn.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Tony allein mit Loki durch die Weltgeschichte gondeln lasse?“ Steve war drauf und dran etwas zu sagen, was er unter Garantie bereut hätte, doch Bucky rammte ihm rechtzeitig einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. 

Hel schmunzelte nur. Irgendwie hatte Steve das Gefühl gerade zu ihrer neunen Lieblingssendung geworden zu sein.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Tony

Wenig später fand Tony sich erneut auf Fenrirs pelzigem Rücken wieder, während der Wolf durch die Felsen sprang, die nach und nach in sanfte Hügel, später in Wald und schließlich in die Ausläufer einer Gebirgskette übergingen. 

Thors Plan war einfach und nachdem Loki ihn durch die Mangel gedreht hatte, glaubte Tony sogar, dass er aufgehen könnte. Allerdings stand weiterhin die Frage im Raum wer hinter dem ganzen Schlamassel stand. Weder Freya noch Undine hatten laut Loki genügend Grund sich derartig in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen, doch Tony hatte das komische Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas übersehen hatten. Ganz so als sollte er wissen, weshalb er gerade auf dem Rücken eines magischen Wolfes durch eine Welt ritt, die er vor wenigen Tagen noch nicht einmal gekannt hatte. Friggas Gesicht blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf doch er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso.

Fenrir gab ein Grollen von sich und Tony klammerte sich wieder fester an den schwarzen Pelz. Loki und Thor würden sich darum kümmern das Versteck zu stürmen, in dem sich Freya nach ihrem Dafürhalten verborgen hielt. 

Jörmungandr war dabei ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Frey in die Wege zu leiten und Tony sollte Fenrir dabei helfen den beiden Magierinnen den Fluchtweg abschneiden. Deswegen trug er auch eine von Loki heraufbeschworene Tasche, in der sich eine Reihe von grünen Kristallen befand, die er rund um die Höhle verteilen sollte. Loki hatte den Versuch gemacht Tony zu erklären wie er auf diese Weise einen Schutzschild erschaffen konnte, ohne sich groß darauf konzentrieren zu müssen, doch Tony war geistig irgendwo abgebogen und hatte beschlossen einfach auf die Fähigkeiten des Tricksters zu vertrauen 

Fenrir stieß ein Bellen aus und Tony klammerte sich mit den Knien fest als der Wolf schliddernd zum Stehen kam. Tony kramte einen der Kristalle aus seiner Tasche, glitt von Fenrirs Rücken und steckte den grünen Stein in den weichen Waldboden.

Er betrachtete sein Werk für einen Moment bevor Fenrir erneut bellte und der Junge sich wieder auf den Rücken des Wolfes schwang. Allmählich bekam er Übung darin und Fenrir verzog auch nicht mehr jedes Mal das Gesicht wenn Tony die Finger in sein Fell grub. 

Sobald Tony wieder sicher saß, sprang Fenrir erneut los und Tony blieben wieder ein paar Minuten Zeit um sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren. 

Peppers Gesicht war dabei stets kurz davor ihn in Panik zu versetzen, doch der Wolf schien zu spüren wann immer Tonys Gedanken sich zu sehr in diese Richtung bewegten und das beruhigende Brummen, das dann durch den Körper des großen Wolfes vibrierte, war für Tony auf seltsame Art tröstlich. 

Der Kreis, den die beiden um die Höhle zogen, war gerade groß genug um nicht aufzufallen, aber nicht so groß, dass sie zu lange brauchen würden. Tony beschäftigte sich lieber damit auszurechnen, welche Fläche Lokis Schild abdeckte und wie hoch die Kuppel wohl sein würde im Verhältnis zur Energie, die der Trickster aufwenden müsste als zu genau über Pepper und die möglichen Gefahren für Thor und Loki nachzugrübeln. Und schon hatte er ein Thema, das er unbedingt mit Bruce genauer unter die Lupe nehmen musste, sobald er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Tony erkannte den Felsen, an dem Loki ihn und Fenrir losgeschickt hatte, schon von weitem und sein Herz schlug höher bei der Erkenntnis, dass er seinen Teil des Plans fast erfüllt hatte, doch plötzlich rammte Fenrir all seine Pfoten in die Erde und hielt an. Tony konnte sich gerade noch festklammern, doch er schlug sich dabei heftig die Stirn an Fenrirs Hinterkopf an.

Mit dröhnendem Schädel und tränenden Augen versuchte Tony auszumachen, was den Wolf so erschreckt hatte. Für einen Moment glaubte er schon, sich den Kopf mehr angeschlagen zu haben als er zuvor gedacht hatte. Dann blinzelte er bis sich sein Blick scharf stellte, doch das Bild vor seinen Augen veränderte sich nicht.

Ein dunkelgrauer Nebel erhob sich über dem Waldboden, kräuselte sich um Fenrirs Vorderpfoten und verdichtete sich schließlich zu zwei Gestalten, bevor er wieder zwischen den toten Blättern versickerte.

Tony verschlug es den Atem, bevor er so schnell von Fenrirs Rücken sprang, dass er sich prompt den Fuß verknackste. Dennoch stürmte er auf den Mittelpunkt des Nebelkreises zu und stürzte sich in die weit ausgebreiteten Arme der rothaarigen Frau, die neben einer Gestalt stand, die direkt aus einem Horrorfilm zu stammen schien.

 

Loki

Wieder mit seinem Bruder durch die Wälder zu streifen, fühlte sich gleichzeitig wehmütig vertraut und nervenaufreibend neu an. Noch immer fiel es Loki so leicht wie eh und sich den schwereren Schritten des Donnergottes anzupassen und gleichzeitig dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand sie beide bemerkte, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. 

Gleichzeitig hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten daran gewöhnt ständig dem Gekabbel zwischen Tony und den anderen zu lauschen, wenn er auf einer Mission war und auch wenn ihn das ständige Gerede zu Anfang gestört haben mochte, inzwischen vermisste er es schmerzlich.

Immerhin hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Tony bei Fenrir in relativer Sicherheit war. Nur wenige Kreaturen in den neun Welten würden es wagen sich mit seinem Sohn anzulegen. Zu bekannt waren die Geschichten, die sich um den Wolf und seine Fähigkeiten rankten.

Loki hoffte gegen alle Vernunft, dass er sich irrte, was den Strippenzieher hinter dieser ganzen vertrackten Angelegenheit betraf. Er hoffte, dass es doch nur Freya und Undine waren, die sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubten, doch leider wusste er es besser. Keine der Frauen hatte die Macht, oder auch nur den Wunsch seine Söhne in eine derartige Konfrontation mit hinein zu ziehen. Nein, die wenigen Personen, die je erkannt hatten, dass seine Kinder das geeignetste Druckmittel waren um ihn dazu zu bringen nach jemandes Pfeife zu tanzen, stammten allesamt aus seiner sogenannten Familie. 

Odin konnte er immerhin in diesem Fall ausschließen und seine Mutter würde nie etwas tun um ihm zu schaden. Und ja er sah die Drohung Tony für absehbare Zeit in einen laufenden Meter zu verwandeln als Schaden an. Blieb noch Sygin.

Wieder schreckte Loki instinktiv davor zurück diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, doch er spürte, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war. Als ob eine Saite in ihm zu klingen begann sobald er sich gestattete die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. 

Sygin war immer eifersüchtig auf die Familie gewesen, die Loki sich geschaffen hatte noch bevor er erkannt hatte, wie tief seine Gefühle für die Magierin reichten.

Bevor seine Gedanken noch weiter zu irgendwelchen Möglichkeiten abdriften konnten, riss Loki sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt. Thor verlässlich und verhältnismäßig leise an seiner Seite, das Ziel Tony wieder zu seinem normalen Alter zu verhelfen vor Augen und nebenbei noch die Suche nach Lady Pepper nicht aus dem Blickfeld verlieren. 

Der Höhleneingang, hinter dem Loki sowohl Freyas als auch Undine Signatur fühlen konnte, kam schneller in Sicht als der Trickster gedacht hätte. Das bedeutete, er musste Tony ein paar extra Minuten einräumen um den Kreis zu ziehen, der als Notsicherung fungieren würde, falls sie in dieser Höhle auf unliebsame Überraschungen stoßen sollten.

Loki streckte seine magischen Fühler aus, doch vor allem Freyas Aura überdeckte gerade alle anderen Signaturen. Auch wenn er sich einbilden konnte einen Hauch von Sygins Magie in der Luft zu schmecken, so konnte er sich doch nicht sicher sein, dass seine Gefühle ihm keinen Streich spielten. Besser war es auf alles vorbereitet zu sein, statt sich auf eine Möglichkeit zu versteifen, nur für den Fall, dass er sich irrte.

Thor blieb stehen, als Loki ihm das Zeichen dazu gab, doch der Trickster konnte geradezu spüren, wie sehr es seinem Bruder gegen den Strich ging sich für einige endlose Augenblicke nicht von der Stelle zu rühren und einfach nur weiter zu atmen. Dennoch blieb er sehr zu Lokis Überraschung stumm und wartete auf das nächste Signal des Lügengottes.

Loki atmete tief und gleichmäßig, während seine innere Uhr dahintickte, bevor er Thor ein Zeichen gab und sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder hatte er die kurze Pause genutzt um sich genauer mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen und dabei hatte er etwas entdeckt, das sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen ließ. Spuren eines Wolfes. Nicht so groß wie Fenrir. Bei weitem nicht und doch zu riesig um ein gewöhnlicher Wolf zu sein. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es diese Tiere in Vanaheim an sich nicht gab. Zumindest nicht die Variante, die ursprünglich auf Midgard beheimatet war. Vanaheims Wölfe waren schlanker und zierlicher und tendierten zu rötlich beigem Fell. Die perfekte Tarnung in einer Welt, in der praktisch alles Gestein in irgendeiner Form rot oder gelb war.

Loki versuchte, mit mäßigem Erfolg, den Gedanken an Vali, den Loki seit dem Tag, an dem Odin es für richtig empfunden hatte ihn an einen Felsen zu schmieden, nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, zu verdrängen. Wenn er sich gestattete an die Zwillinge zu denken, dann stets nur an die Zeit als die beiden noch klein gewesen waren. Zwei süße Welpen, die ständig über ihre viel zu großen Pfoten stolperten, weil ihre Mutter ihnen so oft wie möglich verbot die Gestalt zu wechseln und sie nur in Gegenwart ihres Vaters lernen durften, die wölfische Seite ihres Wesens zu erkunden.

Sygin hatte nie viel übrig gehabt für Lokis Fähigkeit die Gestalt zu wechseln. Sie hatte es als nicht weiter beachtenswertes Hobby empfunden. Als dann ihre Söhne zeigten, dass sie die Kräfte ihres Vaters geerbt hatten, war die Magierin alles andere als beeindruckt gewesen. 

Loki riss sich zusammen bevor seine Tagträume ihn dazu bringen konnten einen weiteren Fehler zu machen, den er für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde. Ein weiterer Aufspürzauber zeigte ihm die Sicherungen, die die Bewohner der Höhlen gelegt hatten. Schnell und sicher entwirrte Loki die Fäden und ließ seine eigene Magie in das Netz hineinfließen. Schon so lange er denken konnte, schlich Loki sich auf diese Weise in gesicherte Räume hinein ganz einfach indem er die Schutzzauber glauben ließ, er sei ein Teil des Schutzes. Selbst Odin hatte nie begriffen wie es dem Trickster immer wieder gelang durch die stetig wachsende Zahl an Schutzzaubern über den Verließen zu schlüpfen und dabei in regelmäßigen Abständen auch seinen Bruder mit zu nehmen.

Loki ließ Thor durch Schutzzauber schlüpfen bevor er sich nach weiteren Sicherungen umsah, doch anscheinend hatte keine der drei Magierinnen, ja jetzt war er sich sicher auch Sygins Signatur in den Zaubern zu erkennen, in all der Zeit gelernt ihn nicht zu unterschätzen. 

Loki schnippte mit den Fingern und verbarg sowohl seinen als auch Thors Geruch hinter dem sanften Aroma des nahen Waldes. Selbst eine Wolfsnase ließ sich auf diese Weise täuschen, solange man früh genug mit dem Zauber begann. Loki hatte diese Theorie sowohl mit Fenrir als auch mit Jörmungandr getestet und selbstverständlich auch einen Weg gefunden diese Schwachstelle für sich selbst zu schließen. 

Der Höhleneingang selbst war durch einen dichten Tarnzauber vor neugierigen Augen geschützt, doch Loki verließ sich nur selten auf das, was er sehen konnte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass hier etwas verborgen war und sein Gespür für Magie bestätigte diese Annahme innerhalb eines Herzschlages. Wenn die Magierinnen sich wirklich vor ihm hätten verstecken wollen, dann hätten sie es in aller Öffentlichkeit tun sollen. Irgendwo wo so viele magische Signaturen einander überlagerten, dass er keinerlei Chance hätte die paar herauszufiltern nach denen er suchte. Stattdessen hatte wahrscheinlich Sygin wieder einmal den Fehler gemacht sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Mutter Natur ihr den besten Schutz bieten würde. Der Fehler in dieser Annahme bestand zum Nachteil für die Magierinnen seit jeher darin, dass sie davon ausgingen, dass Loki selbst keine Verbindung zur Natur hatte. Wie falsch sie doch lagen.

Die Kraft des großen Baumes pulsierte durch alles Lebendige und Loki klinkte sich ihn dieses Netzwerk so einfach ein als würde er atmen.

Der Tarnzauber fiel in sich zusammen und Loki konnte seinen Bruder aus dem Augenwinkel schmunzeln sehen. Vermutlich fühlte auch Thor sich an die endlosen Abenteuer ihrer Jugend erinnert als Loki mit seinen magischen Kunststückchen immer wieder dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Thors andere Gefährten vor Neid erblassten. Nur dass es in seinen eigenen Augen keine Kunststücke waren. 

Loki biss die Zähne zusammen und suchte nach Lady Peppers Aura. Während seiner Zeit im Avengers Tower waren ihm die Bewohner vertraut geworden. Tonys Lady war eine der einfachsten, denn auch wenn der Wissenschaftler sich hartnäckig weigerte den Begriff Magie auf Extremis anzuwenden, so konnte Loki das orangene Feuer in den Adern der CEO doch genauso erspüren wie jede andere Form von Magie, die ihm geläufig war. Hier jedoch war nichts von der rothaarigen Frau zu spüren.

Die kühle Höhlenluft umhüllte Loki wie ein alter Freund und sofort war der Trickster in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Thors Schritte klangen in seinen Ohren unendlich laut, dabei war sein Echo kaum zu hören. Für einen Moment überlegte Loki sie beide in Schatten zu hüllen, entschied sich dann aber wie üblich dafür Thor das Rampenlicht zu überlassen.

Auf ein wortloses Zeichen hin, ließ Loki Thor vorbei und zog die Schatten um sich herum zu einem schützenden Mantel zusammen. Er hatte nicht vor mit blanker Klinge vor den Magierinnen aufzutauchen, nicht aus Ehrgefühl, wie Thor vermutlich annahm, sondern weil er sich in diesem Fall sicher sein konnte, dass jeder Kampf auf magischer Ebene stattfinden würde.

Ein tiefes Knurren schallte durch die Höhle als Thor in den matten Schein einer magischen Fackel trat. Sygins Werk, wie Loki an der mattgelben Farbe erkannte.

„Na wen haben wir denn da“, hörte Loki die Stimme der Magierin, die er einst seine Gefährtin genannt hatte. Eine Stimme von der er nicht mehr erwartet hatte, sie je wieder zu hören. Sygins Augen hatten Thor nur gestreift, bevor sie sich auf den Punkt konzentrierte, an dem Loki sich im Höhleneingang verbarg.

Der Trickster lächelte sein Psycho-Lächeln, wie Tony es nannte und ließ seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber fallen.

„Hallo Sygin“, grüßte er dann und erwiderte den Blick der Magierin ungerührt, obwohl ihm der Anblick seines knurrenden Sohnes beinahe den Atem raubte.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Tony

„Pepper“, schluchzte Tony und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Pepper schlang die Arme um Tony und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken. Der Duft von Apfelshampoo, ein Hauch von Parfüm und irgendetwas, das Tony aus unerfindlichen Gründen an einen Friedhof erinnerte und so gar nichts mit Pepper zu tun hatte, brachte Tony fast zum Niesen, doch trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören sich weiter an Pepper zu kuscheln.

Fenrir und die gruselige Frau lieferten sich, während der tränenreichen Wiedersehensszene, ein Blickduell, bei dem sich der Wolf schließlich mit angelegten Ohren geschlagen gab und grummelnd den Kopf senkte.

Die Frau trat einen Schritt vor und legte die Hand, die nicht aussah als gehörte sie allenfalls in den Biologieunterricht auf seinen Kopf und Fenrir gab ein leises Grummeln von sich bevor er sich in die Berührung hineinlehnte und genießerisch die Augen schloss, als ihre Finger begannen sein Fell zu streicheln.

Tony hob den Kopf von Peppers Schulter und wischte sich über die Augen, während seine Neugier ihn dazu trieb sich die Fremde genauer anzusehen. Er hatte einen Verdacht, wen er da vor sich hatte, doch eine Bestätigung konnte nicht schaden.

„Bist du Lokis Tochter?“, fragte er und drehte sich auf Peppers Arm soweit um, dass er sie genauer im Blick behalten konnte. Ein unheimliches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem ungleichen Gesicht aus. Ein Grinsen, das Tony nur zu gut kannte. Er lächelte zurück und zappelte sich von Peppers Arm um ein wenig näher an seine neue Bekanntschaft heranzutreten. „Jepp, das bist du auf jeden Fall. Die Königin der Unterwelt. Pepper wo um alles in der Welt bist du denn ihr über den Weg gelaufen?“ Pepper war noch dabei sich den verlaufenen Mascara aus den Augen zu wischen, doch immerhin sah sie nicht sauer aus. 

Schnell berichtete sie von der seltsamen Frau im Federumhang, die sie im Avengers-Tower angegriffen hatte, von der Begegnung mit Hel, die ihr einen Weg aus der Unterwelt gezeigt hatte und natürlich von Steve und Bucky, die von ihr nach Hause geschickt worden waren, weil sie absolut keine Lust darauf hatte einen weiteren Showdown zwischen Captain America und dem Gott des Chaos zu moderieren. Tony warf einen Blick auf Lokis Tochter und konnte nur hoffen, dass Pepper keinen allzu hohen Preis für deren Hilfe gezahlt hatte. Ihr Kommentar in Sachen Cap brachte ihn zum Schnauben und zauberte ein Grinsen auf Hels Gesicht, das erneut laut und deutlich Loki schrie.

Hel lächelte noch immer als wüsste sie Dinge von denen Tony nicht einmal träumte. Fenrir dagegen sah so als würde er sich trotz der Streicheleinheiten nicht ganz wohl in seinem Pelz fühlen und Tony fiel siedend heiß der letzte Kristall wieder ein, den er noch in der Tasche hatte. Schnell suchte er sich ein passendes Fleckchen Erde und grub den Kristall ein. Eigentlich hatte er mit Feuerwerk gerechnet, oder zumindest damit, dass sich augenblicklich eine grüne Wand vor ihm hochziehen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Tony sah über die Schulter zu Fenrir hinüber, der die Ohren aufgestellt hatte und in den Wald hinein in Richtung der Höhle lauschte, in der Loki und Thor inzwischen sicher verschwunden waren. Tonys Magen, der sich bei Peppers Anblick beruhigt hatte, sank spontan wieder in seine Kniekehlen, während er sich auszumalen begann, was an Lokis Plan alles schief gelaufen sein könnte. 

Hel sah ihn immer noch an wie ein besonders interessantes Insekt in ihrem Schaukasten, dann warf sie die Haare zurück und wandte den Blick ihrer stechenden Augen, von denen eines leuchtend grün, das andere blutrot und unheimlich war auf Pepper.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, kleine Schwester, grüßt meinen Vater von mir.“ Mit diesen Worten löste sich Hel in einer grauen Nebelwolke auf, die langsam und unheimlich im Waldboden versickerte. Tony hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu schütteln, doch er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass Pepper das als unhöflich ansehen könnte.

Fenrir hob den Kopf und schüttelte sich. Dann richtete er seine leuchtend roten Augen auf Pepper und sog hörbar die Luft ein. Pepper erwiderte den Blick des Wolfes ungerührt und die schwarze Bestie tappte langsam einige Schritte näher. 

„Na du?“, fragte sie und Fenrir blieb stehen. Pepper lächelte. „Braves Hündchen. Tony, wenn dieses Vieh seinen pelzigen Hintern in unseren Turm pflanzen sollte, kannst du hinter ihm sauber machen. Die Hundedebatte hatten wir schon.“ Tony warf Pepper einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Die lächelte nur auch wenn sie immer noch ein wenig traurig aussah.

„Loki und Thor suchen nach dir, wir müssen los und ihnen sagen, dass sie sich keine Mühe mehr machen müssen“, platzte Tony heraus. Pepper schien nicht so ganz zu wissen wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, doch dann schien sie sich in ihr Schicksal zu fügen. 

„Sicher Tony, und ich nehme an du hast schon einen Plan wie das vor sich gehen soll.“ Tony runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Fenrir hinüber. Der legte erneut die Ohren an, schien aber dennoch gewillt den Jungen erneut auf seinen Rücken zu lassen. Bei Pepper sah die Sache da schon anders aus. 

„Wir könnten ja erst Mal in Richtung Höhle gehen. Loki kommt bestimmt bald wieder raus“, schlug Tony vor und erwartete schon halb, dass Pepper ihm widersprach und prompt erfüllte der Rotschopf seine Erwartungen.

„Wir könnten auch hier warten. Tony, ich hatte für heute genug von magischem Hokus Pokus, wenn du einen Weg hier raus kennst, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, aber ich gehe bestimmt nicht in irgendeine Höhle und wenn Loki zehnmal da drin ist um mir das Leben zu retten. Wie hast du ihn übrigens dazu überredet? Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er mich besonders mag.“ Tony sah Pepper verblüfft an. War ihr denn nicht klar, dass Loki seinen Hals riskierte, weil Tony nicht ohne Pepper leben konnte? Tony stutzte. Wo war denn das jetzt hergekommen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, denn plötzlich fluteten erneut Bilder in seinen Kopf und zwangen den Jungen in die Knie.

„Tony.“ Peppers Schrei drang kaum durch den Nebel in Tonys Kopf aus dem sich in immer schnellerer Bilder schälten. Bilder eines Lebens, das ihm gleichzeitig unheimlich vertraut und unendlich fremd war.

 

Thor

Wie üblich hatte Loki ihn nicht in alle Einzelheiten seines Planes eingeweiht, oder auch nur alle Informationen mit Thor geteilt, doch sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit seiner früheren Schwägerin wiederzufinden, warf den Donnergott doch ganz schön aus der Bahn.

Sein Verhältnis zu Sygin war seit jeher im besten Fall gespannt gewesen, doch nachdem sie seinen Bruder geheiratet hatte, war sie ihm endgültig unsympathisch geworden. Anders als Angrbroda, die sich meist aus allem herausgehalten hatte und höchsten angewidert das Gesicht verzog, wenn Thor sich mit seinen Neffen und seiner Nichte beschäftigte, war Sygin von Anfang an gegen jeden Kontakt zwischen ihren Zwillingen und deren Onkel.

Sie war ständig auf der Hut, dass die beiden sich auch ja nicht wehtaten und keinen Unfug anstellte, was leider auch Abenteuer mit ihrem Onkel miteinschloss. Das Ergebnis waren zwei in Thors Augen unausstehliche Jugendliche gewesen, die sich selbst für besser als den Rest der Welt hielten. Eine Einstellung, die die beiden nur dann ablegten, wenn ihr Vater sich im selben Raum befand. Unter Lokis Obhut waren die beiden jungen Wölfe zwar noch unberechenbarer als ihr großer Bruder Fenrir, doch zumindest hörten sie in neun von zehn Fällen auf den Trickster. 

Ihren Onkel dagegen stellten die beiden ununterbrochen in Frage. Genauso wie jeden anderen, der nicht in den Wegen der Magie bewandert war, was ihnen einen Außenseiterposten in Odins Hallen fast schon garantierte.

Thor hatte ein oder zweimal versucht Loki darauf hin zu weisen, dass er es seinen Zwillingen unnötig schwer machte, doch sein kleiner Bruder war zu der Zeit derartig geblendet von Sygins Zuneigung, dass Thor genauso gut mit einer Wand hätte reden können.

Nun stand die Magierin vor ihm, flankiert von Freya und einer unheimlich gelangweilt aussehenden Undine. Die Fee trug ihren Federmantel auch wenn er ziemlich zerrupft und ein wenig angesengt aussah. Von Lady Pepper fehlte jede Spur.

Bevor Thor jedoch anfangen konnte sich zu wundern, hatte Sygin Lokis Anwesenheit bemerkt und richtete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren ehemaligen Gefährten. Thor ließ seinen Blick kurz über Freya, die aussah als wäre sie überall lieber als hier, Undine, die ihre Fingernägel musterte und den Eindruck erweckte, dass sie nur noch hier war um das Ende der Geschichte mitzubekommen und dem knurrenden Wolf am Boden schweifen.

Vali war, im Gegensatz zu Fenrir, kein riesiges Biest von Wolf sondern eher klein geraten für einen Gestaltwandler. Thor hatte ihn seit dem Gerichtstag nach Baldurs Tod, nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hätte er nicht schwören können, dass er den Wolf ohne Sygins Anwesenheit als seinen jüngsten Neffen erkannt hätte, doch im Moment war der Wolf nicht seine größte Sorge.

„Ich hätte ahnen sollen, dass du hinter all dem steckst“, köderte Loki gerade und Thor konnte sehen wie Sygins Augen voll Stolz aufblitzten. Ein Ausdruck, der allerdings genauso schnell verschwand wie er gekommen war, als Loki weitersprach. „Ein weiterer, fehlgeleiteter Versuch deine heile, kleine Welt zu retten, zweifellos.“ Thor konnte sehen wie Sygin die Fäuste ballte. Loki dagegen wirkte ruhig und gesammelt. Als würde ihn all das nicht wirklich etwas angehen. 

Und dann setzte der Trickster noch einen drauf, indem er sich von Sygin abwandte und direkt mit Freya sprach.

„Dein Zauber sollte meine Familie vereinen, nicht wahr? Nur hast du dabei eines übersehen. Meine Familie hat nichts mit denen zu tun, die mich im Stich ließen, als ich sie am meisten gebraucht hätte.“ Freya zuckte zusammen. Thor konnte den blauen Kristall in ihren Fingern erkennen, kurz bevor er ihr aus der Hand rutschte.

Loki zuckte nicht mit der Wimper als der Kristall auf dem Höhlenboden zersprang, doch Thor ahnte, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Sieh zu, wie du deine Familie nun rettest“, zischte Freya und machte einen weiteren Schritt an Sygins Seite. Die griff nach ihrer Hand und umklammerte die Finger der anderen Frau so stark, dass Thor sah, wie ihre Knöchel weiß anliefen.

„Nichts leichter als das“, gab Loki zurück und bewegte sich dann so blitzschnell durch den Raum, dass Thor den Eindruck hatte, sein Körper würde verschwimmen. Sygin schrie auf, dann sackte sie in sich zusammen. Den Höhlenboden traf sie nur deshalb nicht, weil ihr Sohn sofort an ihrer Seite war und sie abstützte. „Lass die Finger von meiner Familie“, knurrte Loki und ließ etwas in seiner Tasche verschwinden, bevor er einen langen Blick mit Undine tauschte, die nach einigen Augenblicken den Kopf neigte und eine kleine blaue Blase in Lokis Richtung schickte, die der Trickster ebenfalls in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ, bevor er die Höhle mit einem letzten Blick auf die schluchzende Sygin und den winselnden Vali verließ.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Tony

Peppers Hände waren auf seinen Schultern und Fenrirs Schnauze drängte sich ängstlich in seinen Schoß, doch Tony konnte sich auf nichts davon mehr konzentrieren. Alles versank in unendlich vielen Erinnerungen, Bildern und Gefühlen, die auf ihn einstürzten und ihn zu ertränken drohten.

Plötzlich gesellten sich andere Hände zu Peppers. Kühler und dem geschrumpften Genie so vertraut und zugleich so fremd für die Persönlichkeit, die gerade versuchte Platz in seinem Kopf zu finden.  
„Loki“, japste er atemlos und versuchte verzweifelt sein Frühstück bei sich zu behalten.

Die Hände des Tricksters flogen über Tonys Rücken, dann spürte er wie etwas Kaltes, das irgendwie nach feuchten Federn roch und Tony augenblicklich an die Fee denken ließ, gegen seine Schläfe gepresst wurde, bevor das inzwischen vertraute Gefühl eines Transportzaubers Tony erfasste. 

Tony ahnte eher, als dass er sah, dass sie zurück im Avengers Tower waren. Dann jedoch erklang ein Geräusch, das Tony wie nichts anderes zurück in die Gegenwart riss. Ein Brüllen, das den Bilderwirbel in seinem Kopf zum Stehen brachte, während reines Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss. Lokis Finger wurden abrupt von Tonys Schulter gerissen und Pepper hechtete gerade noch rechtzeitig bei Seite. Tony jedoch stand wie erstarrt und blickte mit großen Augen zu der Gestalt auf, die er bisher nur aus Videoaufzeichnungen kannte.

Tony hatte sich seine erste Begegnung mit dem Hulk zwar schon ausgemalt, doch in der Realität war der Große Grüne ein Anblick, der ganz gewiss nicht in ein Wohnzimmer gehörte. 

„Ähm, hi?“, meldete sich Tony zu Wort und die Augen des Riesen fokussierten auf den Jungen zu seinen Füßen. Ein kräftiges Rütteln, das Tony bisher erst einmal zu spüren bekommen hatte, zeigte an, das sich der Bifröst einmal mehr auf Tonys Dachterrasse geöffnet hatte. Den Hulk schien das Beben nicht weiter zu stören, stattdessen wirkte er eher fasziniert von Tony, der noch immer dastand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Schließlich gewann die Erleichterung darüber, dass der Wirbelsturm in seinem Kopf nachgelassen hatte die Oberhand, zusammen mit Tonys Neugier. Wie immer ohne groß nachzudenken, streckte Tony die Hand aus und erntete damit ein ersticktes „Vorsicht“, von Loki, der sich gerade aus den Resten der Vitrine herausarbeitete, die Thor erst vor wenigen Tagen zerlegt hatte.

Der Hulk warf dem Lügengott einen bitterbösen Blick zu und spiegelte Tonys Geste, wobei er sich weit nach vorne neigte um mehr mit dem kleinen Genie auf einer Ebene zu sein.

Tony machte einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ seine Finger über die weiche, grüne Haut seiner riesigen Handfläche gleiten. Fasziniert von dem Gefühl machte Tony einen weiteren Schritt und diesmal war es Pepper, die einen erstickten Laut von sich gab. 

Einen Moment später wusste Tony auch weshalb, denn plötzlich verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen. Tony gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und hielt sich an der Hand fest, die ihn so plötzlich vom Boden gehoben hatte. Der Hulk hob ihn nahe an sein Gesicht und musterte ihn genau.

 

Bucky

Steves bester Freund hatte ja schon immer vermutet, dass Peggy nicht die Ausnahme war, was Steves Reaktion auf starke Frauen anging, sondern viel mehr die Regel. Von seiner äußerst energischen Mutter mehr oder weniger allein aufgezogen, saß der Impuls sich der Führung einer resoluten Dame zu beugen wohl tief in Steves Unterbewusstsein.

Offenbar wusste auch Pepper um diese Tatsache, denn sie ließ Steve praktisch nicht zu Wort kommen, während sie ihm schnell und schlüssig darlegte, weshalb es eine dumme Idee war, dass sie alle drei sich auf die Reise nach Vanaheim machten um Tony und Loki entweder bei ihrer Quest zu helfen, oder sie nach Hause zu bringen.

Bucky hielt sich genau wie Hel aus der Diskussion heraus und es sah aus, als hätte die Königin genauso ihren Spaß daran zu sehen wie der Super Soldat sich von Tonys nicht gerade beeindruckend aussehender Freundin herumkommandieren ließ.

Ohne auf weitere Rückfragen zu warten, nickte Pepper Hel gebieterisch zu. Lokis Tochter musterte den Rotschopf einen Moment nachdenklich, dann neigte sie den Kopf und hob die Hände. Zwischen ihren Fingern entstand ein Geflecht aus purpurner Magie, die sich schließlich zur nebligen Gestalt eines Hundes zusammenzog, der einige Runden durch den Raum sprang bevor er mitten durch die Wand rannte, mit einem Satz über den Fluss hinwegsprang, den Bucky jetzt erst bemerkte und dann in der Ferne verschwand.

„Dieses Mal mögt ihr passieren. Der Wunsch meiner Großmutter bedeutet in diesen Hallen noch etwas, doch lasst euch gesagt sein, dass kein Sterblicher mein Reich verlässt, wenn er erst einmal die Grenze zum Totenreich überschritten hat.“

Bucky lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als Hel ihn mit einem bedeutungsschwangeren Blick bedachte. Er wusste nicht genau weshalb, doch die Lokistochter machte ihn nervöser, als der Trickster selbst es je zu Stande gebracht hatte.

Hels halbtotes Lächeln machte ihm noch immer zu schaffen als der Nebelhund zurückkehrte, sich an die Beine seiner Herrin schmiegte und dann in einen Regen purpurner Funken zerstob.

„Der Wächter, der Brücke ist bereit euch zurück nach Asgard zu bringen. Geht nun in Frieden. Wir sehen uns wieder.“ Bucky hatte keine Ahnung, was er auf diese Aussage erwidern sollte, doch schließlich beschloss er sich an Steve ein Beispiel zu nehmen, der sich leicht vor der Königin verneigte bevor er mit einem letzten Blick auf Pepper, der deutlich sagte, was er davon hielt, dass sie sich alleine auf die Suche nach Tony machen wollte, zur Tür rauschte.

Bucky blieb gerade noch lange genug um zu hören, wie Hel Pepper erklärte, dass ihr persönlicher Teleportationszauber ohnehin besser bei weiblichen Wesen funktionierte. Dann folgte er Steve in den unheimlichen Nebel hinein, der ihn nach Hels Drohung noch paranoider werden ließ. Der purpurne Nebelhund begleitete die beiden Super Soldaten bis zu der Stelle, an der Heimdal sie in diese Welt geschickt hatte und diesmal fiel Bucky, dank des weniger dichten Nebels auf, dass die sich mitten auf einer breiten Brücke befand, die einen Fluss überspannte, der nicht das geringste Geräusch zu machen schien. Kein Gluckern von fließendem Wasser, kein Rauschen, der Wellen, die sich an den Brückenpfeilern brachen, nur völlige Stille. 

Bucky lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nicht nur, dass in dieser Welt der Nebel aus dem Boden zu sickern schien, nein es schien fast so als hielte sich Nifhelheim nicht einmal an die elementarsten Grundlagen der Natur. Was vermutlich auch erklärte weshalb die Königin dieses Reiches zur Hälfte tot zu sein schien.

Das beinahe schon vertraute Rauschen des Bifröst war ihm so willkommen wie nie zuvor, obwohl der Wirbel an Farben und Lichtern ihm erneut auf den Magen schlug. Steve verlässlich an seiner Seite, landete Bucky zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in der goldenen Kuppel am Ende der Regenbogenbrücke.

Diesmal war es jedoch nicht Thors Mutter, die sie mit einem Lächeln erwartete, sondern ein alter Mann auf einem Pferd, bei dem Bucky zweimal hingucken musste um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Augen ihm keinen Streich spielten. Acht Beine. Damit war es amtlich, Asgard hatte nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, was seine Tierwelt anging. 

Der einäugige Mann musterte Steve und Bucky als hätte er in seinem Leben noch nie zu so etwas unwürdigem herabgelassen. Der Schrei eines Raben riss sowohl Bucky als auch Odin aus ihrem stummen Blickduell. Der Vogel landete graziös auf der Schulter des Göttervaters und gab ein weiteres Krächzen von sich bevor ein zweiter Rabe, der in Bucky die Frage weckte, ob Raben wohl wie Menschen grau wurden, wenn sie alterten, eine Runde um die Gruppe kreiste, bevor er sich ausgerechnet Steve als Landeplatz aussuchte.

Odins eines Auge weitete sich für einen Moment, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nur und doch reichte es um Bucky zu zeigen, dass der Allvater nicht mit der Reaktion dieses Tieres gerechnet hatte. Der graue Hengst warf den Kopf zurück und schnaubte, was dem Raben auf Odins Schulter ein weiteres Krächzen entlockte.

„Schaff sie fort“, knurrte Odin. Ein Befehl, der ganz offensichtlich an den Torwächter gerichtet war, bevor er seinen Blick in die unendliche Leere zu beiden Seiten des Bifröst schweifen ließ.

Bucky hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass das nicht die Vorgehensweise war, die Odin eigentlich im Sinn gehabt hatte, doch er war klug genug keine Fragen zu stellen, wenn man ihm die Möglichkeit bot sich friedlich zurückzuziehen, statt sich den Weg aus den Verließen von Asgard herauskämpfen zu müssen. Der graue Rabe rieb sich kurz an Steves Kopf, dann hob er ab und gesellte sich zu seinem Artgenossen, der ihn mit einem Krächzen begrüßte, bevor die beiden Vögel sich in den Nachthimmel aufschwangen und so schnell verschwanden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

Auch Steve schien einer Konfrontation mit Thors Vater lieber aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen und nickte Heimdal dankbar zu, als der sein riesiges Schwert erneut in den Öffnungsmechanismus des Bifröst stieß. Nur Sekunden später waren die beiden erneut im Wirbel des Bifröst verschwunden und landeten auf dem Avengers Tower. Diesmal jedoch hatte Buckys Magen endgültig die Nase voll und der ehemalige Wintersoldie schaffte es nur mit knapper Not zur Toilette. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Pepper ihm was erzählen würde, wenn er sich in eine ihrer geliebten Topfpflanzen übergab.

Nachdem Steve zu ihm aufgeschlossen und sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihm gut ging, wurden sie von JARVIS direkt zur Krankenstation gelotst, wo sich im Moment die meisten Avengers aufhielten. Zum einen weil Rhodey es irgendwie geschafft hatte das Krankenhaus dazu zu überreden ihn zu verlegen und zum anderen, weil Sam, Nat und Clint auf Alfheim in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren. Eine Geschichte, die leider mitten drin abgebrochen wurde, als JARVIS vermeldetet, dass sich gerade ein Portal auf der Gemeinschaftsebene geöffnet hatte, das augenscheinlich auf Lokis Konto ging.

Nat lief kreidebleich an und Bucky warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, auf den sie mit einem einzigen Wort antwortete: „Bruce.“


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Tony

„Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber wieso hast du Loki grade eine verpasst?“, fragte Tony und der Hulk runzelte die Stirn bevor er einen Blick in Richtung des Tricksters warf.

„Tony verletzt“, stellte der Große Grüne fest und Tony sah die Muskeln in seinen Schultern arbeiten.

„Wahrscheinlich dachte er, ich hätte dir wehgetan“, meldete Loki sich zu Wort, der inzwischen wieder auf den Füßen war, wobei er einen Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen hatte und sich nicht ganz aufrichtete. Jetzt war es an Tony die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Keine Angst, Großer. Loki ist schon in Ordnung. Mein Kopf fühlt sich auch wieder ganz gut an“, beruhigte der Junge und der Hulk widmete ihm erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Tony sicher?“, fragte er dann und Tony konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, während er nickte und es sich in Hulks Handfläche bequem machte. 

„Jepp, Tony sicher. Schön dich kennen zu lernen.“ Hulks Grinsen war breit und voller backsteingroßer Zähne und doch hatte Tony nicht die Spur von Angst. „Hey, jetzt wo wir uns endlich kennen, meinst du wir könnten irgendwo was spielen gehen?“, fragte Tony zur Hälfte an Loki gewandt, der irgendwie aussah als hätte er jetzt auch noch Zahnschmerzen. Natürlich wählte Thor diesen Moment um durch die Tür zu poltern, einen etwas vorsichtigeren Jörmungandr im Schlepptau und den Hammer in der Hand.

„Woah, Vorsicht“, beschwerte sich Tony als der Hulk sich zwischen Tony und die neue Bedrohung manövrierte, bevor er sich daran zu erinnern schien, dass auch Thor ein Freund war. Er schaute besorgt auf den leicht zerzausten Tony in seiner Pranke herab und lächelte erleichtert, als der ihm den massigen Finger tätschelte.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“, fragte Tony, vielleicht mit ein wenig Verspätung, doch man lernte schließlich nicht jeden Tag, das zimmerfüllende Alter Ego seines Science-Bro kennen. Die Frage schien Loki jedoch aus seiner schmerzbedingten Starre zu reißen.

„Schnell, bring ihn her“, befahl der Trickster harsch, was ihm ein dröhnendes Grollen vom Hulk einbrachte. Tony hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass der Hulk allzu viel auf Lokis Meinung gab, doch auf ein zustimmendes Murmeln von Tony hin, setzte er sich dann doch in Bewegung. Lokis Finger flogen in der inzwischen vertrauten Geste über Tonys Schläfen. Der Hulk schien nicht gewillt sich mehr als unbedingt nötig von Tony weg zu bewegen und verstellte damit sowohl Thor als auch dem Rest der Avengers, die inzwischen nach und nach eingetroffen waren, die Sicht.

Nur Pepper konnte Tony überhaupt noch sehen und auch das nur, wenn er den Kopf ganz schön verdrehte, was ihm ein unwilliges Geräusch von Loki einbrachte.

„Der Zauber bricht in sich zusammen, wir müssen uns beeilen.“ Diese Aussage war nicht gerade dazu angetan Tony zu beruhigen, doch Lokis Finger waren schnell und sicher, während er ein Muster aus mattgrünen Fäden rund um seinen Körper zu weben begann.

„Lady Pepper, hierher.“ Die schien von diesem Befehl ähnlich begeistert wie der Hulk zuvor, doch die Sorge um Tony war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Loki streckte ungeduldig eine Hand aus und zog den Rotschopf näher. „Berühr ihn, egal wo“, befahl er und Pepper gehorchte erneut ohne mehr als einen bösen Blick in Lokis Richtung zu werfen. „Bruder“, rief der Trickster dann und überraschte Tony allein schon mit der vertrauten Anrede. „Schick mir die anderen her. Einen nach dem anderen. Colonel Rhodes zuerst, falls er hier ist.“ 

 

Natasha

Ihr zweiter Ausflug in die Wälder Alfheims, war weniger gut durchdacht als der erste. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass dieses Mal Loki nicht mit von der Partie war. Der Wald schien auf einmal aus tausenden von Augen zu bestehen und Nat konnte mehrere schwarze Vögel erkennen, die aus den Baumkronen aufstiegen und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden.

Natashas Nackenhaare standen zu Berge und sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sie sich am falschen Ort befand.

Sam an ihrer Seite sah noch ein wenig grün um die Nase aus und schien das Reisen per Bifröst an sich nicht gut zu vertragen. Clint dagegen sah aus als würde er am liebsten zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden und sich gründlich umsehen. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich wie in eins der Computerspiele hineinversetzt, die er so gerne mit Tony spielte.

„Hab nur ich ein ganz blödes Gefühl bei dieser Sache?“, fragte Sam und Nat ließ ihren Blick erneut über die Lichtung wandern. Sie kam nicht mehr dazu etwas auf Sams Aussage zu erwidern, denn schon trat einer der Elfen, die sie erst wenige Herzschläge zuvor im Schatten der Bäume bemerkt hatte, ins Licht.

Nat wusste, dass gerade mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Pfeile auf sie gerichtet waren. Clint reagierte eher auf Nats plötzliche Wachsamkeit als auf den Elfen selbst und hob den Bogen. Sam dagegen hatte vermutlich nicht einmal gesehen, dass da jemand auf der Lauer lag. 

Sofort schossen Nat ein Dutzend Theorien durch den Kopf, weshalb die Elfen genau an dieser Stelle schon auf sie gewartet zu haben schienen, doch da begann der erste Elf auch schon zu sprechen. Ungünstiger Weise jedoch in einer Sprache, die Nat nicht geläufig war.

Der Ton allerdings, ließ nichts Gutes vermuten. Nat blieb still stehen und versuchte zu ergründen, ob die höhnische Frage, die der Elf gestellt hatte wohl auch noch eine Drohung enthalten hatte, oder nicht. Sam dagegen schien wie so oft die Wogen glätten zu wollen.

Zu spät fiel Nat ein, dass sie ihn nicht gewarnt hatte, dass Elfen anscheinend immer im Team operierten.

„Entschuldige, aber wie war das im Mittelteil?“, fragte er nach und trat an Nats Seite. Die hörte ein ihr extrem vertrautes Zischen. Nur ihrem Jahre langen Training mit Clint war es zu verdanken, dass die Assassine beinahe schon instinktiv dem Pfeil auswich, der auf ihre Füße gezielt war. Ein weiteres Zischen erklang und diesmal war Nat sich sicher, dass der Pfeil von Clints Bogensehne geflogen war, nicht von einem der Elfen.

Ein Schmerzensschrei von der anderen Seite der Lichtung bestätigte ihr diesen Verdacht als sie unverletzt aus ihrem Ausweichmanöver wieder auftauchte. Sam hatte weniger Glück. Ein erstickter Schrei drang an Nats Ohr, doch sie hatte bereits ihre Widow-Bites im Anschlag und hatte ihren Weg quer über die Lichtung gefunden. Sie verließ sich wie so oft darauf, dass Clint ihr Deckung gab, auch wenn es harte Arbeit gewesen war, die früheren Instinkte sich niemals auf irgendjemanden zu verlassen, zu überarbeiten. 

Dabei wich sie mit der lässigen Eleganz der geborenen Tänzerin einem Pfeil nach dem anderen aus, die von den Langbögen der Elfen gefeuert zwar enorme Durchschlagskraft hatten, sich jedoch mit Clints von Tony persönlich verbesserten Compoundbogen nicht messen konnte. 

Plötzlich mit einer Nahkämpferin konfrontiert zu sein, brachte die Elfentruppe aus dem Konzept. Zumindest grade lange genug, dass Sam den Pfeilschaft an seiner Schulter abbrechen und seine Flügel zum Einsatz bringen konnte. Auch wenn sein Wirkungskreis auf den baumfreien Teil der Lichtung beschränkt war, schienen die Elfen doch schwer überfordert mit einem Kämpfer aus der Luft.

Nat sah, dass ihre Formation zerbrach und schockte einen weiteren Krieger, der Anstalten machte einen weiteren Pfeil auf Sam abzufeuern. Den Gedanken an den Papierkrieg, den ein Zwischenfall wie dieser auslösen würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Nat in Sachen interplanetarer Diplomatie noch immer nicht genau sagen konnte, wessen Regeln wann, wo galten, im Hinterkopf, vermied Nat es ihre Gegner zu eliminieren.

Zum Glück verstreuten sich die restlichen Krieger, nachdem die ersten Paar ihren Meister gefunden hatten und Sam kehrte wieder auf den Boden zurück. Nat scannte ein weiteres Mal die Umgebung bevor sie sich Sams Schulter genauer ansah und beschloss den Einsatz an dieser Stelle abzubrechen. Alfheim schien einfach nicht ihre Welt zu sein. Clint sicherte die Lichtung solange Nat mit erster Hilfe beschäftigt war, doch anscheinend hatten die Elfenkrieger sich für den Moment zurückgezogen.

„Heimdal. Kannst du uns abholen?“, fragte sie an den blauen Himmel gewandt und kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor. Nur Sekunden später jedoch rauschte der Bifröst herab und warf Sam erneut von den Füßen.

Nat hatte mit einem Zwischenstopp in Asgard gerechnet, doch Sams Magen schien nun endgültig genug von dieser Art des Reisens zu haben. Sobald sich die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr aus Licht und Farben bestand, wechselte Sam von mattgrün zu kalkweiß und Nat tauchte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, bevor sie nähere Bekanntschaft mit Sams Frühstück machte.

„Elfen“, stellte der Torwächter fest und sah ein wenig verstimmt drein. Vermutlich, weil ihm entgangen war, dass er Thors Freunde mitten in einer Art Hinterhalt abgesetzt hatte. „Die Königin wird hiervon erfahren. Verzeiht die Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich schicke euch nun nach Midgard zurück.“ Nat wollte schon fragen, wie der Wächter der Regenbogenbrücke darauf kam, dass sie unverrichteter Dinger nach Hause zurückkehren würde als der Mann ihr ein wissendes Lächeln aus blitzenden, goldenen Augen schenkte.

„Loki mag sich für gewöhnlich vor meinem Blick verbergen, doch er hat mich sehen lassen, dass Thor ihn gefunden hat. Ein Vertrauensvorschuss, wie ihr es nennen würdet. Sei unbesorgt Lady Natasha, ich werde eure Freunde im Blick behalten.“

Nat nickte bestätigend und schlang sich genau wie Clint einen von Sams Armen über die Schultern bevor sich der Bifröst erneut öffnete und die drei auf der Dachterrasse des Avenger-Towers ausspuckte.

„Bruce wir brauchen erste Hilfe“, meldete Nat sobald sie die Sam durch die Glastür befördert hatten. Bruce kam wenig später angelaufen und grummelte vor sich hin, dass er nicht diese Art von Doktor war.

Sie hatten Sam gerade soweit stabilisiert, dass Bruce anfangen konnte ihm ans Herz zu legen sich in einer richtigen Klinik behandeln zu lassen, als JARVIS vermeldete, dass Steve und Bucky zurückgekehrt waren und keine halbe Stunde später riss Lokis Portal praktisch ein Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Tony

Der Hulk schien zu begreifen, dass er ein wenig im Weg war und drehte sich soweit, dass Rhodey von Thor gestützt an ihm vorbei humpeln konnte. 

Wieder begann Loki seine Finger durch die Luft wirbeln zu lassen. Die grünen Fäden, auf die sich Tony inzwischen konzentrierte, während der Bilderwirbel in seinem Kopf wieder einsetzte, schlängelten sich um Rhodey, nachdem der seine Hand nach Lokis Anweisung auf Tonys Schulter ruhen ließ. Diesmal sah Tony auch wie Loki einige Tropfen aus einer Phiole, die scheinbar schwerelos in der Luft hing über Rhodeys Finger träufelte.

Die Bilder in Tonys Kopf begannen sich zu ordnen. Mit jedem Avenger, der sich auf Lokis Anweisung um Tonys behelfsmäßiges Krankenbett in Hulks Hand einreihte, schien ein weiterer Teil von Tonys Kopf aus dem Wirbelsturm der Bilder aufzutauchen.

Die grünen Fäden um Tonys Gestalt verbanden sich nach und nach zu einem Kokon, der ihm schließlich auch den Blick auf Loki versperrte. Für einen Moment überkam Tony ein wenig Platzangst, doch dann wurde das Grün zu Schwarz als sich schließlich auch Cap den anderen anschloss und eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter legte.

 

Loki

Tonys Zusammenbruch hatte Loki fast das Herz stehen lassen. Ein Gefühl, das er so schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Dennoch handelte er schnell und sicher, ließ Thor und seine Söhne zurück um Tony zu denen zu bringen, deren Hilfe er brauchte um den Bann zu brechen, den Freya nach Sygins Anweisung an Tonys Familie gebunden hatte.

Bei Freyas erstem Versuch in Sachen Verjüngungszauber hatte dieser Haken ganz offensichtlich gefehlt. Allerdings war es auch möglich, dass Tony unterbewusst die Bedingungen erfüllt hatte als er Freya dazu brachte, den Fluch von seinen Freunden zu nehmen und auf ihn zu lenken. Mit etwas Glück würde Loki auf einige dieser Fragen in den nächsten Tagen eine Antwort erhalten.

Loki peilte den Gemeinschaftsraum an, verschätzte sich in seiner Hektik jedoch ein wenig mit der Kraft seines Zaubers. Wenn Heimdall diesen Ausbruch nicht bemerkt hatte, dann war er noch blinder als Loki für gewöhnlich annahm, der nach seinem kurzen Aufenthalt auf dem Thron noch immer nicht gut auf den Wächter der Regenbogenbrücke zu sprechen war auch wenn er sich, auf Bitten seiner Mutter, dazu durchgerungen hatte dem Asen eine weitere Chance einzuräumen. 

Ganz ähnlich wie er sich auf Tonys Drängen hin dazu herabgelassen hatte, Thor ein letztes Mal in sein Leben zu lassen.

Loki war so in seine Gedanken und die Sorge um Tony verstrickt, dass er den Hulk erst bemerkte als es zu spät war. Im Gegensatz zu Bruce Banner war der Hulk nach wie vor nicht allzu gut auf Loki zu sprechen. Mit genug Planung und Tonys Versicherungen, dass der Trickster inzwischen zu den Guten gehörte, kamen sie zwar miteinander aus, doch gerade jetzt schien Loki einen ungünstigen Augenblick und Banner offenbar auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben.

Der Aufprall in die Vitrine raubte Loki den Atem und für einen Moment sah er Sterne, bevor er dazu kam Luft in seine Lungen zu zwingen und sich vom Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit zurückzuziehen.

Seine Füße wieder unter sich zu bekommen, stellte sich als enorme Herausforderung heraus und als Loki es endlich geschafft hatte, raubte ihm der Anblick von Tony unmittelbar vor dem grünen Monster erneut den Atem.

Lady Pepper schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Loki hatte sie zumindest nie zuvor einen solchen Ton ausstoßen hören.

Dann ging jedoch alles ganz schnell. Tony beruhigte den Hulk als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts Anderes getan und anscheinend hatte der Zauber, den Loki der Undine abgewonnen hatte den gewünschten Effekt, und verzögerte das Auflösen von Freyas Zauber. Als die Tonys Kristall zerschmettert hatte, war Loki klar gewesen, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Auch jetzt schwebte Tonys Geist in Gefahr, selbst wenn es für den Außenstehenden so scheinen mochte als hätte er sich wie zuvor von seinen Erinnerungsanfällen erholt. Die Rückkehr der alten Erinnerungen war eine der Hauptgefahren bei Verjüngungszauber und der Grund weshalb die Asen sich lieber auf Idunns Äpfel verließen. Die sorgten zwar für ein langes Leben, doch sie verjüngten nicht. 

Loki war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der sich lösende Zauber auf Sygins Konto ging, doch auch Freya hatte eine nachtragende Ader, die er schon mehr als einmal zu spüren bekommen hatte. Loki konnte fast schmecken wie die Magie um Tony anfing sich aufzudröseln. Ohne dass der Zauber auf die richtige Art gelöst würde, standen Tony einige Stunden voller Kopfschmerzen bevor, die entweder damit endeten, dass der Junge endgültig den Verstand verlor, während sein Erwachsener Geist versuchte in seinem kindlichen Kopf Platz zu finden, oder im besseren Fall würde Tony am Ende das Kind bleiben, dass er die letzten paar Tage gewesen war. Auch in diesem Punkt hatte Freya sich nicht an die allgemein akzeptierte Regel gehalten, dass Magier zwar ihre Tricks nicht verrieten, doch stets die Wahrheit sagten, wenn es um die Bedingungen und Folgen eines magischen Vertrags ging.

Loki nahm sich fest vor die drei Magierinnen bei Gelegenheit zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, doch vorher musste er dafür sorgen, dass Tony wieder in alter Frische zu ihnen zurückkehrte.

Verrückter Weise hatte der Junge selbst ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis geliefert. Alles Leben ist Wasser. Loki war noch nicht dazu gekommen die Tränen des großen Hirschs genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, doch er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Geschichten, die seine Mutter ihm von den Hirschen des großen Baumes erzählt hatte. Zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, dass Sygin ihren Zauber an die Familie gebunden hatte, ergab sich für Loki eine Chance den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, wenn er rechtzeitig fertig wurde. Allerdings brauchte er dazu möglichst viele Menschen, die Tony zu seiner Familie zählte.

Zweifellos hatte Freya ihren Zauber auf den Erfinder umgelenkt, weil der noch weniger soziale Verbindungen zu haben schien als der Rest der Avengers, doch wie üblich hatte die Magierin dabei etwas übersehen. 

Es war beinahe schon Ironie des Schicksals, doch Loki hatte in seiner Zeit im Avengers Tower erkannt, dass Familie nicht notwendigerweise etwas mit gemeinsamem Blut zu tun hatte. Die Bande zwischen Tony und den Seinen lagen auf einer anderen Ebene. 

Schnell träufelte Loki ein wenig der Flüssigkeit von Eikthyrnirs Geweih über seine Hand, in der er Tonys hielt und atmete erleichtert auf als ein magischer Faden von dem der Geruch des Waldes ausging sich um den Körper des Jungen legte. Schnell wiederholte Loki die Prozedur mit Hulks grünen Fingern und rief dann Lady Pepper zu sich.

Anscheinend vertraute der Rotschopf ihm in diesem speziellen Fall, denn auch wenn Loki sich sicher war, dass niemand seine Überreste finden würde wenn es ihm nicht gelang den Erfinder zu retten, gehorchte sie ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Loki registrierte nur am Rande, dass sowohl Colonel Rhodes als auch Sam Wilson Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Keiner jedoch so schwer, dass er im Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit wert gewesen wäre. Später vielleicht, wenn er Tony gerettet und in guter Stimmung war, könnte er sich vielleicht dazu herablassen sich auch um diese Verletzungen zu kümmern. Immer vorausgesetzt er hatte Erfolg bei dem Jungen unter seinen Händen. Lokis Finger formten ein immer komplizierter werdendes Muster, während die Magie des großen Baumes durch sie hindurch glitt und Tony in einen grünen Kokon hüllte.

Captain Rogers war der letzte in der Reihe und Loki legte sich ein letztes Mal ins Zeug um den Zauber zu vollenden. Er sah gerade noch wie Tonys Kokon zu wachsen begann, als sein Blickfeld auch schon zu kriseln anfing, während ihn der frische Wald-Duft Alfheims ein letztes Mal um ihn herumwirbelte und er zu seinem absoluten Horror in Ohnmacht fiel.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15 - Epilog

Tony

Tony erwachte und fühlte sich als hätte er nicht nur versucht Thor unter den Tisch zu trinken, sondern es sogar geschafft. Er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen und aus irgendeinem Grund kam es ihm so vor als seien seine Füße weiter von seinem Kopf entfernt, als sie sein sollten.

Der Erfinder rappelte sich auf und versuchte zu ergründen, was geschehen war, als auch schon die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage auf ihn einstürmten. Tony spürte den Drang das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben, doch das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er nicht auf seine bewehrte Strategie zurückgreifen konnte und für zwei Wochen in seiner Werkstatt verschwinden, lastete zu schwer auf ihm.

„Sir?“, meldete sich JARVIS zu Wort und die Stimme der AI war wie Balsam auf Tonys Seele.

„Bitte sag mir, dass das ein langer und verwirrender Alptraum war“, forderte er und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass dem nicht so wäre.

„Meine Programmierung umfasst keine Traumdeutung. Darf ich vorschlagen den Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen?“, schlug JARVIS vor, obwohl Tony sicher war, dass die AI genauso gut wusste wie er selbst, dass er den anderen Avengern gerade nicht unter die Augen treten wollte.

Tony murmelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, doch JARVIS kannte seinen Erfinder zu gut um nicht darauf einzugehen.

„Wenn Sie sich auf die Tatsache beziehen, dass Sie die letzten paar Tage eine erstaunliche Verjüngung erlitten haben, dann kann ich hiermit bestätigen, dass es sich nicht um einen Traum handelt.“ Tony seufzte und machte eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme der Dinge, die geschehen waren, solange er sein sieben Jahre altes selbst gewesen war. Ein Alter an das er sich noch gut erinnerte. Das war noch bevor Howard ihn ins Internat geschickt hatte. Lange vor den Katastrophen seiner Teenagerjahre und auch noch bevor er Jarvis verloren hatte.

Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen schienen sich die anderen Avengers jedoch rührend um ihn gekümmert zu haben. Allen voran natürlich Loki und Bruce. Nachdem Tony Lokis väterliche Seite kennen gelernt hatte, überraschte ihn das nicht mehr wirklich und auf Bruce Loyalität hätte er auch vorher schon gezählt.

Erstaunlicher waren da Nat, Bucky und vor allem Steve. Tony war ganz froh, dass Bruce einen Weg gefunden hatte, seinem jungen Selbst die Erkenntnis zu ersparen, dass er mit dem Mann, der für den Tod seiner Eltern mitverantwortlich war, nicht nur unter einem Dach lebte, sondern auch in einem Team kämpfte.

Die Erinnerungen an die Reisen durch mehrere der neun Welten steckten voller kindlicher Eindrücke, doch das sorgte eigentlich nur noch mehr dafür, dass Tony die Reiselust packte. Zu gerne würde er diese Welten einmal in seinem Iron Man Anzug erkunden. Allerdings war es gut möglich, dass Loki sich in nächster Zeit nicht würde breitschlagen lassen, ihn zum Sightseeing mitzunehmen. Nicht bei der Menge an Aufmerksamkeit, die der Trickster in jüngster Vergangenheit auf sich gelenkt hatte, wo er doch eigentlich darauf angewiesen war, dass niemand, vor allem Odin, wusste, wo er zu finden war.

Tony quälte sich aus seinem Bett und machte sich auf und davon in seine Werkstatt. Sofort wurde er von seinen quietschenden und pfeifenden Robotern umringt, die sich offenbar tierisch freuten ihn wieder zu sehen. DUM-E versuchte sogar ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, doch dieses Unternehmen war von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

„Schluss jetzt. Lasst uns etwas Produktives tun“, scheuchte Tony die drei schließlich wieder auf ihre Plätze, doch sein Tonfall war alles andere als streng. Wahrscheinlich hörte DUM-E deswegen nicht auf an Tonys Hacken zu kleben.

Der Milliardär selbst stürzte sich erst einmal in seine Arbeit um möglichst wenig nachdenken zu müssen, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten wurden seine Pläne durchkreuzt.

„Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?“, erklang Lokis Stimme und Tony zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er beinahe vom Boden abhob. Der Trickster stand mit verschränkten Armen lässig im Türrahmen und musterte Tony nachsichtig. „Deine Brüder sind auf dem Dach. Ich würde empfehlen, dass du dem grüneren der beiden erklärst, weshalb es eine dumme Idee ist über den Dächern von Manhattan Hol-das-Stöckchen mit einem Wolf zu spielen. Oh und wundere dich nicht über die Riesenschlange im Pool. Jörmungandr vermisst das Meer.“ Mit diesen Worten neigte Loki den Kopf in Tonys Richtung und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Tony war ein wenig sprachlos, doch JARVIS bestätigte ihm, dass in der Tat ein fröhlicher Hulk auf seinem Dach stand und versuchte Fenrir davon zu überzeugen ein Stöckchen, das wohl einmal eine Stehlampe gewesen war zu bringen. Der Wolf schien davon nur mäßig beeindruckt. 

Etwas nagte in Tonys Hinterkopf und drängte sich schließlich nach vorne. Weshalb hatte Loki bitte von seinen Brüdern geredet? Gut er bezeichnete Bruce gelegentlich als seinen Science-Bro, doch außer ihm hatte bisher niemand diesen Spitznamen übernommen. Fenrir dagegen war mit Tony so wenig blutsverwandt wie seine Tante Peggy. Tony stutzte und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Stelle an der Loki gerade verschwunden war. Ob der Trickster wohl andeuten wollte, dass Tony sich einen Platz in dem kleinen Kreis verdient hatte, den Loki als seine Familie betrachtete?

Das Lächeln auf Tonys Gesicht fiel dem Erfinder selbst zunächst gar nicht auf, doch sobald er sein selbstgewähltes Exil verließ, begegnete ihm ein Avenger nach dem andern. Natürlich völlig zufällig und doch spürte Tony eine Wärme von jedem einzelnen ausgehen, die ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Selbst Cap nickte ihm im Vorbeigehen zu und Natasha nahm ihn sogar kurz in den Arm. Auch wenn Tony schwören würde, dass er sich diese Begegnung nur eingebildet hatte, so schnell war Rotkäppchen wieder verschwunden.

Die Szene auf dem Dach ließ sich da weniger schnell verdrängen. Bei Tonys Anblick jedenfalls kam der Hulk in Bewegung und hob ihn schwunghaft vom Boden auf. 

„Hulk mag Hündchen“, stellte er dann fest und grinste Fenrir zu, der mit dem Schwanz wedelte und in Tonys Richtung schnaubte. „Und Hulk mag Tony.“ Damit war das Mitteilungsbedürfnis des Großen Grünen wohl gestillt, denn er schrumpfte noch mit Tony auf dem Arm zu Bruce zusammen, was ein Gewirr an Gliedmaßen und ein bellendes Lachen von Fenrir zur Folge hatte.

„Gut dich wieder zu haben“, stellte Bruce fest, sobald er sich unter Tony herausgearbeitet hatte, der sich vor unfreiwilligem Lachen kugelte. 

„Gut wieder ich zu sein“, erwiderte Tony und erntete einen wissenden Blick seines Science Bros. „Wo ist Pepper eigentlich?“, fragte er dann in das sich ausbreitende Schweigen hinein. 

„Soweit ich weiß, hält Frigga sie davon ab Loki zu Schaschlik zu verarbeiten, weil er sich weigert zu erklären, wie er dich wieder normal bekommen hat“, antwortete Bruce, was in Tony eher mehr Fragen aufwarf als welche zu beantworten.

„Magie“, sagte er dann bloß und machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. „JARVIS lass uns herausfinden, wie viel Hundesteuer man auf einen nordischen Wolfsgott zu zahlen hat. Und schaff die Bauarbeiter wieder her, wir brauchen garantiert einen Durchbruch zur Etage unter Lokis, ich hab das Gefühl wir haben ein paar neue Mitbewohner gewonnen.“ Bruce grinste breit und Tony lächelte ein wenig. 

Egal wie es Loki gelungen war den Zauber zu lösen, er war froh wieder hier zu sein. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorgestellt hatte, dass der Welpe mit dem ihm Pepper gedroht hatte am Ende ein Wolf in der Größe eines Buik sein würde.

 

Ende


End file.
